Black-Out
by Adraen
Summary: Un an après la guerre le monde se remet lentement de ses ravages. Mais alors que tout semble bien se passer, la menace d'un nouveau conflit s'intensifie. Aang pourra-t'il régler cela pacifiquement ? Ou devra-t'il reprendre les armes ? [HIATUS] consultez mon profil pour plus d'informations.
1. Chapitre 1 : Le calme

**C'est ma toute première fanfic, donc j'espère que ça vous plaira. Elle vient d'une idée que j'avais depuis un certain moment déjà.**

 **PS : ne vous inquiétez pas si le titre ne colle pas avec le sujet, ce n'est que le début, plus tard ça collera :).**

 **Je ne possède pas Avatar ni aucun de ses personnages**

Chapitre 1 : Le calme...

Assis en tailleur sur le sommet du palais du feu, Aang méditait tout en observant dans la ville, désormais calme et prospère, des marchands venant de tous les horizons essayer au mieux de vendre tel ou tel produit. Enfin, disons que c'était son but premier lorsque il avait grimpé tout en haut du splendide édifice, mais après plusieurs heures de méditation, le sommeil s'était emparé de lui et il s'était endormi.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il fut réveillé par des appels venant d'en bas :

« Aang ! Où est-tu ? »

Reconnaissant sans difficulté la voie féminine qui l'appelait, il se leva et sauta du toit, attrapant au passage son bâton volant posé à côté de lui, avant d'atterrir sans bruit grâce à sa maîtrise de l'air juste derrière la jeune fille :

« Bonjour Katara. Dit-il alors à la jeune fille en question qui sursauta.

-Aang ! Tu m'as fais peur, où étais-tu passé ?

-Sur le toit. Je méditais. Répondit-il sur un ton presque fier de lui.

-Sur le… Ohh peu importe, tout le monde te cherche depuis ce matin, tu as dit vouloir sortir quelques minutes mais ça fait maintenant cinq heures que tu as disparu, on s'inquiétait.

-Je suppose que j'ai du m'endormir… dit-il sur un ton se voulant coupable sans pour autant pouvoir cacher son grand sourire.

-Sûrement, quoi qu'il en soit vient avec moi, on va rassurer les autres. » A ces mots elle l'embrassa sur la joue et attrapa sa main, le guidant vers le hall.

Aang sourit et repensa aux derniers événements, la guerre était finie depuis un an maintenant, les différents pays se reconstruisaient petit-à-petit en retrouvant leurs anciennes amitiés, et surtout, il avait la plus belle petite-amie du monde. Après qu'ils se soient embrassés à Ba-Sing-se, ils avaient commencé à sortir ensemble, et cela faisait maintenant onze mois et demi. Aang frissonna en se rappelant des premiers mois de leur relation, à l'époque le couple n'avait pas osé révéler aux autres leur relation, de peur que Sokka le prenne très mal, comme il prend d'habitude tout le reste. C'était au final ce-dernier qui les avait surpris en train de s'embrasser, et les longues heures de réprimande qu'ils avaient du subir résonnaient encore dans sa tête… Mais finalement, les choses étaient rentrées dans l'ordre et désormais plus personne ne s'étonnait de voir les deux amoureux échanger un long baiser.

« Ah, le retour de l'amoureux perdu. La voix sarcastique de Sokka le tira de ses pensées et il constata qu'ils étaient arrivés dans le hall.

-Tais-toi un peu Sokka. Lui lança sa sœur.

-Lorsque vous aurez fini vos chamailleries puériles, intervint Zuko désormais seigneur du feu, nous pourrions peut-être songer à y aller.

-Y aller ? Aller où ? La remarque de son ami acheva de sortir Aang de ses rêveries, il regardait désormais les autres avec de grands yeux interrogatifs, visiblement ses amis n'avaient pas jugé utile de lui rappeler l'information en question ce matin.

-Et voilà, tête de flèche est complètement paumé comme d'habitude. Lança une voix derrière lui, qui appartenait à une jeune fille aveugle. Est-ce que quelqu'un peut lui rappeler avant que je le frappe ? Termina Toph.

Zuko soupira et se lança dans l'explication :

-Puisque tu n'as pas l'air de t'en souvenir, je vais faire court, nous avons tous rendez-vous avec les généraux et les dirigeants des autres nations pour discuter du problème du mouvement anti-Harmonisation. »

Ce fut au tour d'Aang de soupirer lorsqu'il entendit le mot sortir de la bouche de Zuko, le mouvement anti-Harmonisation… Pour des raisons allant du racisme à la simple contrariété d'avoir perdu son précieux business - de fabrication d'armes par exemple – en passant par la volonté de «préserver la grandeur de la toute-puissante nation du feu» et d'autres nombreuses inepties, un groupe d'indignés, majoritairement des nobles de la nation du feu, avait décidé de se soulever contre la paix nouvellement instaurée et de se battre contre les pays actuels pour reprendre le contrôle du monde. Hors ces derniers temps ils recrutaient de plus en plus d'«adeptes», il y avait même des rapports stipulant que les restes du Dai-Li les avaient rejoints, ce qui avait pour effet d'inquiéter les gouvernements et les populations, et bien entendu leur principale cible était lui-même étant donné qu'il était le principal instigateur de l'Harmonisation. Il suivi donc ses amis jusqu'à la salle du conseil où les attendaient les généraux, mais une fois arrivés leurs visages désemparés ou choqués l'inquiétèrent.

« Que s'est-il passé ? Leur demanda-t-il alors, craignant d'entendre la réponse. Il savait qu'avec les tensions actuelles les problèmes étaient monnaie courante, mais il sentit que cette fois le problème était de taille, et ce fut Shinu, un vieux général de l'époque d'Ozai qui avait prêté allégeance au nouveau seigneur du feu – ce qui est assez inhabituel pour le mentionner - qui confirma ses craintes :

-Azula s'est échappée. »

 **Et voilà pour le premier chapitre, j'ai essayé de poser tranquillement l'action et de finir par une bonne pointe de suspens tout en rappelant certains lieux et personnages donc j'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à poster des reviews et à rate.**


	2. Chapitre 2 : Avant la tempête

**Et voici le second chapitre que j'uploade juste après le premier dans la foulée, j'espère que ça vous plaira comme pour le premier.**

 **Je ne possède toujours pas Avatar (j'y travaille ;p)**

Chapitre 2 : ...Avant la tempête

« C'est impossible ! Répéta Aang pour la énième fois tout en tournant en rond autour de la table.

-C'est malheureusement la vérité jeune Avatar, lui répondit le vieux général, nos rapports de la prison du rocher bouillant nous indiquent que la prisonnière Azula est manquante.

-Comment est-ce arrivé général ? Demanda Katara, aussi inquiète que ses amis.

-Nous l'ignorons.

-Comment a-t-elle pu s'enfuir ? Explosa Aang. Je croyais qu'il était impossible de s'échapper de cette prison !

-Eh bien, disons que ce n'est pas la première à ternir sa réputation… Lança Sokka avec un sourire amusé.

-Sokka ! Ce n'est pas le moment. Le coupa sa sœur. Avez-vous des informations sur sa fuite ? Demanda-t-elle à l'attention de Shinu.

-En fait, nous ne sommes pas certains mais il semblerait qu'il y ait eu une trahison de la part d'un des gardes qui se serait enfui avec elle.

-Quelqu'un qui lui prêtait toujours allégeance visiblement, commença Zuko. Je mettrais ma main à couper qu'il s'agit d'un membre du mouvement anti-Harmonisation.

-C'est en effet le plus probable, répondit Qin, le ministre de la guerre légèrement couard qui s'était empressé de rejoindre Zuko une fois le conflit terminé. Elle représente pour eux la digne héritière du trône.

-Et c'est justement le problème, poursuivit Shinu, ils possèdent donc une puissance très importante, se battre contre eux est désormais bien plus compliqué qu'avant.

-Il va falloir que tous les pays travaillent ensemble pour régler ce problème au plus vite, lança Zuko avant de se tourner vers les autres dirigeants – à savoir Arnook, le chef de la tribu de l'eau du pôle nord, le père de Yue, et le roi de la terre, qui avait du laisser Bosco dehors à son grand désarroi - , qu'en dites vous ?

-J'enverrai une petite unité de maîtres de l'eau, répondit Arnook.

-Quant à moi, je posterai plusieurs groupes de soldats pour surveiller le royaume de la terre.

-Très bien, répondit Zuko, nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre. Généraux, utilisez vos troupes afin de protéger la nation du feu. Ordonna-t-il à ses subordonnés. J'irai avec l'Avatar afin d'enquêter sur le mouvement.»

A ces mots, il s'inclina devant les deux autres dirigeants et quitta la salle en faisant signe au Gaang de le suivre. Comprenant que la situation était trop grave, même Sokka ne fit aucune remarque stupide et le suivit.

Après quelques minutes à se préparer, le groupe se retrouva sur la grande place devant le palais prêt à partir. Les sept compagnons décidèrent de prendre un petit dirigeable en plus d'Appa, ils auraient été un peu trop à l'étroit sur le dos du bison volant, et partirent vers le nord en direction de la prison du rocher bouillant, ils allaient commencer par se rendre au dernier au dernier endroit où Azula avait été vue.

Une fois sur place, ils entrèrent dans la prison par le téléphérique, et pendant qu'ils descendaient lentement, Sokka ne put s'empêcher de penser à sa dernière visite avec Zuko et sourit en repensant à leur évasion organisée. Soudain, une autre pensée germa dans sa tête, il revenait sur les lieux pour la première fois depuis son évasion, et lui et le directeur de la prison, à savoir l'oncle de Mai, ne s'étaient pas vraiment quittés en bons amis… Soudain pris de peur il commença à imaginer toutes sortes d'horreurs concernant son traitement une fois arrivé sur place, il tourna la tête vers Zuko et découvrit que son ami n'avait pas l'air plus rassuré que lui. Mai aperçu les regards effrayés des deux hommes et sourit avant de tenter de les rassurer :

« C'est à cause de ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois que vous avez peur ? Les deux sursautèrent en entendant sa voix et Sokka répondit sur un ton inquiet :

-Oui… Nous ne sommes encore jamais revenus…

-Revenus ? Le coupa Katara qui visiblement n'était pas au courant de toute l'histoire. Vous êtes déjà venus ?

-Oui, c'est ici que nous avons sauvé Papa et Suki.

-C'était ici ? Intervint Aang. Et vous pensez que le directeur se souvient encore de vous après tout ce temps ?

-Eh bien, commença Zuko, c'est l'oncle de Mai et nous avons été les premiers à nous échapper de sa prison qu'il qualifiait d'exemplaire, donc…

-Donc je pense qu'il les a maudits tous les jours depuis. Termina Mai à sa place. Et aujourd'hui il va les avoir devant lui pour la première fois depuis. »

A ces mots, les deux intéressés baissèrent la tête en soupirant bruyamment tandis que le téléphérique continuait sa descente vers le lieu qu'ils craignaient le plus au monde.

 **Et c'est la fin du deuxième chapitre, rien de très palpitant, mais ça viendra. En attendant un peu d'humour Sokkaesque avec leur stress compréhensible.**


	3. Chapitre 3 : Le Gardien

**Voici donc le troisième chapitre :), je pense qu'à partir de maintenant j'uploaderais le mardi ( ou le lundi soir comme aujourd'hui) et le jeudi, ça devrait être pas mal... Enfin bon, nous allons donc parler à nouveau du gardien du rocher bouillant dans ce chapitre, quant au reste, à vous de le découvrir ;p**

 **Petit rappel : je ne possède pas Avatar**

Chapitre 3 : Le Gardien

Le gardien était debout au milieu de l'entrée de sa prison, il attendait les visiteurs qui actuellement descendaient en téléphérique, et il connaissait deux informations sur ces visiteurs. Premièrement, ils venaient pour enquêter sur l'évasion de la princesse Azula, la deuxième de l'histoire de sa prison autrefois réputée exemplaire, et deuxièmement, les principaux acteurs de la toute première évasion étaient dans le groupe. Il grogna à l'évocation de ce souvenir douloureux songeant à comment il pourrait se venger de ces deux hommes, mais cessa d'y penser en se souvenant que l'un des deux était désormais son seigneur. L'autre en revanche…

« Bonjour mon oncle. » La voix monocorde de sa nièce le tira de ses pensées et il releva la tête la découvrant devant lui avec à ses côtés le reste de la bande, il aperçut l'Avatar à sa droite qui n'avait pas l'air d'être très concentré, son regard se promenant tout autour du complexe, à gauche se trouvait le jeune seigneur du feu, et enfin, derrière lui, se trouvait le jeune homme qu'il cherchait : Sokka, il avait appris son nom quelques temps après la fin de la guerre, étant donné qu'il était considéré comme un héros, soi-disant meilleur apprenti de tous les temps du grand maître Piandao et vainqueur de la guerre aux côtés de l'Avatar à ce qu'on disait, mais devant lui il avait l'air apeuré. « Tu as raison d'avoir peur, pensa le gardien ». Il répondit alors à sa nièce :

« Bienvenue ma très chère nièce et mon seigneur au rocher bouillant, la meilleure prison de toute la nation du feu. Dit-il sur un ton très cérémonieux.

-Merci, lui répondit Zuko. J'imagine que vous savez pourquoi nous sommes ici, nous irons donc droit au but, que savez-vous de l'évasion d'Azula ?

Le gardien grogna légèrement en entendant le nom de son second échec puis se lança :

-Très bien, suivez-moi je vous prie, je vous expliquerai en chemin.

Zuko acquiesça et le suivit en direction de l'entrée, le reste du Gaang derrière lui.

-Vous savez, nous ne comprenons pas vraiment comment cette évasion a pu être menée à bien, poursuivi le gardien alors qu'ils passaient les grandes portes et arrivaient dans la tour centrale, elle était pourtant surveillée de très près par nos gardes qui vérifiaient chacun de ses mouvements. Son évasion reste un mystère complet, tout ce que nous savons c'est que le matin elle était dans sa cellule et qu'à midi elle n'y était plus, aucune trace d'évasion et seulement un garde d'absent à cause d'un congé de paternité…

-Attendez, le coupa Katara, il me semblait que le garde s'était enfui avec elle.

-Avec… Non, il y a du y avoir une mauvaise compréhension du rapport que j'ai envoyé, aucun garde n'est absent sans bonne raison.

-Alors nous avons un problème, commença Zuko, comment a-t-elle pu s'enfuir ?

-Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Cria Sokka derrière faisant sursauter toute la bande. Rien ne peut échapper à mes talents de détective, dit-il en sortant un chapeau et une pipe de nulle part. Je vais inspecter la prison !

Sur ces mots il partit à la course.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? Demandèrent en chœur Aang et Suki. »

Sokka était bien entendu trop heureux d'avoir trouvé une bonne excuse pour fausser compagnie à cet effrayant vieil homme et souriait maintenant comme un idiot – un sourire propre à Sokka comme disait sa sœur – il se dirigea donc vers les niveaux inférieurs de la tour pressé de commencer sa petite enquête. Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que de son côté le gardien se frottait les mains tout en pensant : « C'est ça, va te promener seul petit malin. »

Sokka commença par vérifier les cellules de détention et s'arrêta surtout sur celle qui contenait Azula, vérifiant l'encadrement de la porte, la poignée et l'intérieur, en effet il n'y avait aucune trace qui pouvait indiquer une quelconque utilisation de la force pour l'ouverture. « Ça n'a pas de sens… » Pensa-t-il. Il continua donc les recherches en posant des questions aux prisonniers et aux gardes, mais comme il le craignait, ils n'avaient rien de particulièrement nouveau à lui apprendre. Sans se décourager il commença à lister dans sa tête les éléments qu'il avait alors que derrière lui la lumière du soleil qui traversait la fenêtre faiblissait : « Azula s'est échappée, mais aucune trace de son évasion, on ne l'a pas vue partir et aucun garde n'est absent sans bonne raison, il soupira devant le casse-tête qui s'offrait à lui, c'est comme si elle s'était volatilisée. A moins que… » Une pensée lui vint d'un coup, il se leva et commença à se diriger vers là où se trouvaient ses amis quand il ressentit un violent coup sur l'arrière de la tête, sa vision se troubla et il tomba comme une pierre sur le sol, inconscient.

 **Aaah... Mais qui a bien pu faire ça à Sokka ? (Si vous n'avez pas une petite idée, vous n'avez sûrement pas lu...) Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de votre avis avec une review et à la prochaine o/**


	4. Chapitre 4 : Le réveil

**Le quatrième chapitre, rien de spécial à dire vous le verrez vous-mêmes en lisant :)**

 **Je ne possède pas Avatar**

Chapitre 4 : Le réveil

Lorsque Sokka se réveilla, il n'y avait que deux faits qu'il pouvait affirmer : Premièrement, il était dans une petite pièce sombre et fermée, seule la faible lumière venant d'une ouverture au milieu de ce qui semblait être la porte d'une cellule, et il était attaché sur un siège en bois. Enfin, le deuxième fait était qu'il avait un énorme mal de crâne… « Ouch... » Il gémit lorsque la douleur le transperça alors qu'il tentait de déplacer sa tête endolorie. On l'avait frappé ! Dans le dos en plus !

Alors qu'il essayait tant bien que mal de se souvenir des événements, la porte de la cellule s'ouvrit sur deux des gardes personnels du directeur et, derrière eux, le directeur en personne.

« Alors mon cher Sokka, dit-il d'une voix mielleuse, j'espère que la douleur n'est trop importante, cela serait dommage… Mais bon, quelle que soit l'intensité de votre douleur, elle ne pourra jamais rivaliser avec la mienne lorsque vous et votre petite bande avez ruiné la réputation de ma prison, ma réputation ! »

Désormais, sa voix n'avait plus rien de mielleuse, elle était forte et pleine de rage.

« Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer ce que j'ai du subir ! Toute l'humiliation, le déshonneur, tout ça à cause de votre évasion ! D'ailleurs, puisque vous ne savez rien et que visiblement vous avez un peu de temps à me consacrer, je vais vous raconter ce qui s'est passé après votre fuite. »

Sokka soupira intérieurement, mais il était malheureusement encore trop assommé pour prononcer le moindre mot, il dut donc se résoudre à écouter l'histoire du vieil homme.

« C'était juste après que je me sois libéré, je redescendais vers la prison avec le téléphérique lorsque j'ai aperçu la princesse au sol :

 _-Inutiles ! Vous êtes tous inutiles ! Cria Azula. Étant dans l'incapacité de marcher car toujours paralysée suite aux coup de Ty Lee, elle se faisait porter par deux gardes. Son regard fit le tour de la cour avant de se poser sur le directeur qui sortait de la cabine._

 _-Gardien ! Hurla-t-elle. Tout cela est votre faute ! Vous êtes le plus inutile de tous, vous êtes un porc qui aurait dû tomber dans le lac bouillant ! Vous et votre idiote de nièce !_

 _-Veuillez pardonner mon immense erreur, la pria-t-il en se prosternant, je vous en supplie. »_

« Ce fut ma première humiliation publique, poursuivit-il avec un ton attristé, et Sokka soupira de plus belle en priant qu'il arrête son discours ridicule.

-Peu après, alors que je me rendais à la capitale pour une entrevue avec un de mes supérieurs, je fus sifflé par tous les passants car bien entendu, la nouvelle avait été répandue largement dans la nation…

Il s'arrêta, tomba sur ses genoux et se mit à sangloter. C'était tellement ridicule que Sokka aurait volontiers éclaté de rire si il avait pu. Le gardien repris contenance après avoir remarqué qu'il avait perdu ses moyens en public, il se releva, épousseta son uniforme et se dirigea vers la porte avant de lancer à son prisonnier :

-Je pense que vous allez rester ici encore quelques temps pour réfléchir à vos actions, oh, et ne comptez que l'on vous entende si vous criez, cette pièce est insonorisée. De plus, j'ai spécialement entouré cette cellule de bois, de cette façon cette ennuyante maître de la terre aveugle ne pourra pas vous retrouver. Bonne nuit. » Puis il claqua la porte en explosant de rire.

Sokka essaya de parler mais rien ne sortit de sa bouche, et peu à peu, la fatigue s'empara de lui et il s'endormit.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Katara s'inquiétait de ne pas voir son frère revenir, cela faisait déjà plusieurs heures qu'il était parti et la nuit était déjà tombée. Le directeur leur avait prêté des chambres pour la nuit et ils s'y étaient installés mais toujours pas de Sokka. Soudain, elle aperçu le directeur au bout d'un couloir, elle alla donc à sa rencontre.

« Directeur, vous n'auriez pas vu Sokka par hasard ? Demanda-t-elle. Je le cherche partout et je ne l'ai toujours pas trouvé.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, dit-il d'une voix gentille. Votre frère est partit se coucher avant vous, il était fatigué alors je lui ai donné sa chambre plus tôt.

-Tant mieux, soupira-t-elle. Je suis soulagée. Merci beaucoup.

-Mais je vous en prie. »

* * *

« Debout ! »

La voix désagréable du garde combinée au seau d'eau versé sur sa tête n'offrit pas un excellent réveil à Sokka qui sursauta et toussa après avoir avalé une gorgée d'eau de travers.

« Alors, de quoi allons nous parler aujourd'hui ? Questionna le directeur. Ou peut-être vais-je seulement te torturer ? La torture me semble un très bon choix…

Pendant qu'il parlait, Sokka reprit ses esprits et constata que sa voix était revenue grâce à sa – courte certes, mais visiblement suffisante- nuit de sommeil. Il parvint donc à exprimer sa pensée :

-Directeur… Dit-il d'une voix faible. Je sais…

-Non vous ne savez rien ! Le coupa ce-dernier.

-Non, écoutez-moi, répondit Sokka d'une voix plus assurée, je sais où est Azula…

-Comment ? Où ? Où est-elle ?

-Elle n'a jamais quitté la prison, révéla Sokka. »

Les yeux du directeur écarquillèrent de surprise, et sans crier gare, la porte que ses deux hommes étaient censés garder se ferma brutalement tandis que dehors, l'enfer se déchaînait.

 **Que d'événements... On connait enfin l'identité du ravisseur de Sokka et Azula est toujours dans la prison ! Il va falloir attendre lundi (oui j'ai décidé de publier lundi soir plutôt que mardi) pour connaître la suite du plan machiavélique d'Azula...**

 **N'hésitez pas à poster des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez**


	5. Chapitre 5 : L'évasion

**Un chapitre un peu spécial aujourd'hui, car il est entièrement du point de vue d'Azula. J'espère comme d'habitude que ça vous plaira, personnellement moi je l'aime beaucoup :)**

 **Je ne possède pas - encore - Avatar**

Chapitre 5 : L'évasion

 _Quelques minutes plus tôt_

Azula, ayant pris la place d'une garde dont elle s'était débarrassé, s'apprêtait à mettre la dernière partie de son plan à exécution. Elle avait attendu plusieurs jours dans cette tenue - particulièrement peu adaptée à une princesse de son rang – que l'Avatar et son petit groupe se précipitent à la prison à l'annonce de son évasion, et ses attentes allaient enfin être récompensées. Son plan était parfait, premièrement elle sortait de sa cellule grâce à un garde resté fidèle mais restait dans la prison tandis que le monde entier pensait qu'elle s'en était enfuie. En vérité, elle aurait amplement préféré cette option, mais cela avait été impossible à son plus grand dam, et elle avait dû imaginer ce plan qui permettait de résoudre ce problème. Après son « évasion » Azula revêtait les habits d'une garde – qui ne s'en plaignait plus là où elle était – puis patientait, jusqu'à ce que, amené par la nouvelle, son ticket de sortie arrive sous la forme d'une occasion de prendre le téléphérique qui d'ordinaire était inaccessible par sécurité depuis la dernière évasion.

C'était donc avec joie qu'elle se dirigeait vers les étages supérieurs de la tour principale, en direction des chambres des membres du Gaang, afin d'accomplir la première partie de sa vengeance. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de tuer qui que ce soit – du moins pour l'instant – parmi eux, mais comptait bien annoncer en bonne et due forme son retour avant de les laisser sur l'île pendant qu'elle rejoindrait ses troupes qui s'étaient rassemblées en secret dans les eaux non-fréquentées du nord du temple de l'air du sud, de là, et grâce à ces-derniers, elle commencerait par reconquérir son empire puis se débarrasserait du Gaang en terminant par Katara… Un rire glauque monta dans sa gorge alors qu'elle revoyait dans sa tête toutes les tortures et souffrances qu'elle avait imaginé pour celle qui avait détruit sa vie.

Alors qu'elle se perdait dans ses pensées macabres, elle arriva à destination pendant que, non loin, un garde fidèle enfermait ce porc de directeur et le stupide frère de Katara dans la cellule dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Elle s'avança vers le hall d'entrée, où l'Avatar et son groupe se concertaient sur la disparition de plus en plus inquiétante de Sokka. « Si seulement vous saviez… » Pensa-t-elle avec un sourire narquois. S'étonnant du fait qu'elle ne l'ait pas encore repérée, la princesse déchue se tourna vers Toph et constata qu'elle n'avait pas les pieds au sol, la chance était avec elle, elle ne pouvait aucunement échouer. Répétant avec une maîtrise impeccable, et implacable, ce qu'elle avait imaginé depuis longtemps, Azula se servit d'une technique de son ancienne amie Ty Lee pour paralyser en un instant Aang, Zuko et Mai tout en brûlant les pieds de Toph – qui se trouvaient être sa seule faiblesse – avant de se tourner vers une Katara prise de court qui commençait à sortir son eau de sa gourde, mais avant qu'elle ait pu l'attaquer, Azula lui offrit le même sort qu'à ses amis. C'est donc devant un Gaang incapable de se mouvoir, mais néanmoins conscient, que la princesse retira son casque, dévoilant son identité.

« Azula ! Comment… Commença Zuko.

-Désolé Zuzu, le coupa-t-elle, mais je suis toujours là. Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que j'allais partir sans vous laisser un petit mot ?

-Que vas-tu faire de nous ? Demanda Aang, qui faisait tout son possible pour garder son calme.

-Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas, vous ne mourrez pas tout de suite, vous allez même rester ici. Quant à moi, je vais simplement disons, réduire à néant tout ce qui à été en relation avec vous. Répondit-elle d'une voix amusée.

-Sur ce, je pense que je vais vous laisser, j'ai un téléphérique à prendre. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser. »

Elle les laissa allongés sur le sol et marcha vers l'entrée. Une fois sortie du hall, elle ne put résister à l'envie de projeter quelques éclairs en direction des postes importants de la prison, mettant ainsi le feu à la plupart des structures et libérant par la même occasion les prisonniers. « Voilà un petit cadeau. » Pensa-t-elle à l'attention du groupe paralysé derrière elle.

Enfin libre pour la première fois depuis une année, Azula apprécia chacun de ses pas et de ses bouffées d'air alors qu'elle montait en direction du bord du cratère dans lequel se trouvait la prison, comme elle l'avait prédit, son plan était parfait, elle n'avait plus qu'à récupérer le dirigeable que son frère avait laissé pour enfin quitter cette maudite île. Montant sur la petite nacelle, elle se dit que lorsqu'elle aurait repris la place qui lui revenait de droit, elle ferait raser cette île en souvenir des années qu'elle y avait passées et construirait une nouvelle prison bien plus terrible, mais pas ici, peut-être à un des pôles ou dans le désert, quoi qu'il en soit, ce serait une prison dans laquelle elle enfermerait quiconque la déplaisant.

Au bout de quelques heures de trajet, elle arriva enfin en vue de sa gigantesque flotte composée de fidèles de la nation du feu et d'ailleurs qui avaient rassemblé le plus de navires qu'ils avaient pu trouver, l'ensemble pouvait paraître disparate, mais c'était indéniablement une des plus grosses armées jamais assemblée, comparable à la flotte de Sozin lui-même. Un large sourire démoniaque s'étendit sur le visage d'Azula alors qu'elle imaginait la surprise des autres pays lorsque ses fidèles déferleraient sur leurs petites armées que la paix avait ramollis, bien entendu leurs renseignements sur le « mouvement anti-harmonisation », comme ils l'appelaient, avaient été limités à ce que ces-derniers avaient décidé, ces traîtres seraient donc fortement pris au dépourvu lorsque son armée apparaîtra, ainsi le véritable ordre des choses sera rétabli avec la reprise du monde par la nation du feu…

 **Et voilà, un chapitre avec beaucoup moins de dialogues et du coup plus long que les autres, rendez-vous jeudi pour le chapitre 6 et surtout n'hésitez pas à me faire savoir votre avis en écrivant une review.**


	6. Chapitre 6 : Immobiles

**Un très long chapitre cette semaine avec la conclusion des événements dans la prison. Bonne lecture :)**

 **Encore et toujours, je ne possède pas Avatar...**

Chapitre 6 : Immobiles

 _Revenons sur ce qu'il s'est passé du point de vue du groupe :_

Katara, inquiète de ne pas avoir trouvé son frère dans sa chambre le matin, alors que d'habitude il lui fallait un certain temps avant de se lever, rassembla ses amis pour étudier la question. Sokka avait disparu et le gardien était introuvable, une coïncidence très troublante surtout lorsqu'on savait que le directeur était secrètement fou de rage contre Sokka, car même s'il essayait de le cacher, c'était trop évident pour ne pas le remarquer. C'était donc inquiets, que les six amis se concertaient, essayant de déterminer ce qui avait pu arriver à Sokka. Mais pris dans leur conversation, ils ne virent pas arriver le garde derrière eux, et, avant qu'ils aient pu esquisser le moindre geste, ce-dernier – ou en l'occurrence cette-dernière – neutralisa Aang, Zuko, Mai et Suki en les paralysant et Toph en lui brûlant les pieds. Katara fut totalement prise au dépourvu mais réussi tout de même à réagir rapidement en faisant sortir l'eau de sa gourde, mais avant d'avoir pu s'en servir afin de mettre hors d'état de nuire ce mystérieux assaillant, celui-ci se jeta sur elle et, avec une maîtrise étonnante, frappa ses points de pression. Katara sentit alors que son corps cessait de lui obéir et se vit tomber au sol. C'est alors que le garde retira son casque, laissant apparaître un visage féminin bien connu du jeune maître de l'eau.

« Azula ! Comment… Zuko la devança avant d'être coupé par sa sœur.

-Désolé Zuzu, mais je suis toujours là. Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que j'allais partir sans vous laisser un petit mot ? Pas de doute, cette voix arrogante, ce sourire narquois, la princesse déchue n'avait en rien perdu de son caractère.

-Que vas-tu faire de nous ? Demanda son petit-ami qui gisait à ses côtés, elle sentit dans sa voix qu'il était sur le point de perdre son calme.

-Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas, vous ne mourrez pas tout de suite, vous allez même rester ici. Quant à moi, je vais simplement disons, réduire à néant tout ce qui a été en relation avec vous. La ton amusé d'Azula ajouta à la colère du groupe tandis qu'elle continuait de parler.

-Sur ce, je pense que je vais vous laisser, j'ai un téléphérique à prendre. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser. »

Puis elle quitta le hall par les grandes portes et disparut. Pendant les minutes qui suivirent son départ, tout le monde resta silencieux, ne laissant entendre que les cris des gardes essayant de contenir la centaine de prisonniers désormais libres, chacun des membres du Gaang étant trop énervé, surpris ou blessé pour prononcer le moindre mot. Ce fut Aang qui brisa le silence le premier :

« Je n'aurais jamais pu imaginé qu'elle soit toujours dans la prison…

-Comment a-t-on fait pour se faire avoir aussi facilement ? Explosa Zuko qui venait de passer probablement les pires minutes de sa vie – ce qui ne signifie pas rien lorsque l'on sait ce qui lui est arrivé dans son enfance – et certainement les plus humiliantes.

-Personnellement, commença Mai, ce qui m'étonnes le plus c'est qu'elle ait appris les techniques de Ty Lee. Je me demande comment elle s'y est prise.

-On va rester paralysés longtemps ? Demanda Aang d'une voix inquiète.

-Normalement au bout d'une heure les effets disparaissent. Répondit Mai.

-Génial, soupira Katara. Nous voici donc tous allongés sur le sol sans pouvoir bouger pour une heure. Quelque chose me dit que ça va être long… »

La scène, telle qu'elle serait vue par un passant, était particulièrement désopilante. Cinq d'entre eux étaient étendus au sol dans des positions pour le moins étranges, tandis que Toph qui ne pouvait plus voir tentait tant bien que mal de se diriger vers ses amis au son de leurs voix, mais étant désorientée par les différentes voix venant de différents côtés, elle rentrait de temps en temps dans les murs et mobiliers du hall.

C'est ainsi positionnés, que les prisonniers – qui entre-temps avaient pris le contrôle du complexe – trouvèrent le Gaang. Reconnaissant les vainqueurs de la guerre, ils les firent prisonniers sur le champ et les conduisirent dans la cour, profitant de leur paralysie pour improviser un tribunal destiné à juger les ennemis de la grande nation du feu.

Pendant ce temps, un directeur particulièrement apeuré et un Sokka désespéré par ce-dernier venaient de s'extirper hors de leur cellule, avaient récupéré leurs effets – à savoir le sabre de Sokka – et se dirigeaient maintenant, silencieusement et avec de grandes précautions vers les étages inférieurs où se trouvait la cour afin de tenter un sauvetage miracle du groupe capturé par les prisonniers récemment libres et heureux de pouvoir enfin régler leurs comptes avec ceux qui étaient responsables de leur enfermement. Sokka allait avoir besoin de beaucoup de chance et, éventuellement, d'une aide spirituelle très importante si il voulait ne serait-ce qu'une petite possibilité de réussir à un contre cent. Ayant appris dans ses nombreuses aventures que ce qu'il entreprenait avait beaucoup plus de probabilité de réussir sans plan, il abandonna l'idée d'en préparer un et suivit son instinct, qui la plupart du temps ne le décevait pas.

Sokka laissa le directeur inutile derrière lui et s'introduisit dans la cour où les cent ennemis s'étaient rassemblés en arc-de-cercle autour d'une estrade improvisée où avaient été disposés six chaises sur lesquelles étaient assis le Gaang au complet – à l'exception de Sokka – prêts à passer devant le jury composé d'anciens notables de la nation du feu qui n'avaient pas accepté la défaite d'Ozai et le couronnement de Zuko. Gardant les yeux sur ses amis et sa sœur, Sokka traversa la distance qui le séparait du rassemblement tout en s'assurant qu'il passait inaperçu dans le groupe. Arrivé aux premiers rangs, il put entendre le jugement en cours :

« Nous vous accusons, Avatar Aang, seigneur Zuko et vos amis, lança un ancien riche marchand qui présidait la séance, de haute trahison envers la grande nation du feu et son véritable seigneur Ozai. La dite trahison incluant, entre autres, introduction clandestine sur notre territoire, destruction de biens publics, assaut prémédité contre notre capitale, libération de criminels notables et destruction, particulièrement lâche, de la grande flotte du roi phénix. Qu'avez-vous à dire pour votre défense ?

-Vous voulez dire autre que « vous allez bientôt retourner dans vos petites cellules avec un bon allongement de peine » ? demanda Toph d'une voix sarcastique qui lui était propre.

-Un simple allongement ? Repris Mai. Personnellement je les enverrais bien chacun d'entre eux dans une glacière, définitivement.

-Silence ! S'énerva le juge. Si vous ne disposez d'aucun argument pour prouver votre innocence, nous allons donc passer à la sentence. Il fit une pause et se tourna vers l'assemblée. Quelle sentence désirez-vous ?

-La prison à vie !

-La mort !

-Une pendaison !

-Eh bien, il me semble que nous avons un accord. Parfait, vous serez donc pendus ici et maintenant. Qu'on apporte de quoi les pendre ! Ordonna-t-il avec un grand sourire. »

Une grande clameur monta parmi les prisonniers qui se précipitèrent vers les ateliers afin de construire des potences, tout autant improvisées que l'estrade, qu'ils apportèrent au centre de la cour. « Je dois agir » Pensa Sokka qui s'inquiétait fortement pour ses amis. Il s'élança donc d'un bond en direction du Gaang et en un éclair les libéra grâce à son sabre. « Encore une fois, Sokka sauve tout le monde » Se dit-il avec fierté. Sa joie fut de courte durée lorsqu'il découvrit que le groupe était paralysé et ne pouvait donc rien faire. Avant qu'il ait pu esquissé le moindre geste, plusieurs prisonniers lui tombèrent sur le dos et l'immobilisèrent au sol, quelques minutes plus tard une septième potence était assemblée et Sokka installé, prêt à être pendu comme les autres.

« Alors là, je pense que tu t'es surpassé, soupira Katara à l'attention de son frère.

-Comment j'aurais pu deviner que vous étiez tous paralysés ? Protesta ce-dernier. Au moins j'aurais tenté quelque-chose...

-Inutile de vous disputer, les interrompit Aang. Il faut qu'on trouve un moyen de se sortir de là.

-Et comment est-on sensés faire ça ? Ironisa Mai. Je te rappelle qu'on est paralysés depuis un moment et que…

-Mais oui ! S'exclama Aang. Depuis quand est-on paralysés exactement ?

-Je ne sais pas, répondit sa petite-amie, peut-être une heure.

-Voilà ! Mai, après combien de temps retrouve-t-on le contrôle après une paralysie ?

-Une heure… Mais bien sûr ! Comprit Mai. On ne devrait plus tarder à retrouver le contrôle de notre corps !

-Eh bien il va falloir le faire vite, lança Sokka. Parce-que ils ont l'air décidés de nous pendre maintenant. »

En effet les prisonniers avaient finalement désignés un bourreau qui s'avançait désormais vers eux d'une démarche lente et traînante. Tous se concentrèrent alors sur leur corps, essayant tant bien que mal de bouger ne serait-ce qu'un bras. Tout d'un coup, Katara et Aang purent bouger leurs bras et le haut de leur corps tandis que Zuko ne retrouvait que la motricité de ses jambes. Tous trois sourirent – Zuko, du moins, essaya – et entreprirent de se libérer sans attirer l'attention, ce qui ne fut pas difficile étant donné que les prisonniers étaient beaucoup trop excités pour remarquer quoi-que-ce-soit. Enfin ils purent bouger librement alors que les restes de paralysie disparaissaient. C'est donc sans comprendre ce qui leur arrivait, que les prisonniers se retrouvèrent prisonniers dans la glace ou la roche – pour les plus chanceux – alors que les jugés se libéraient et reprenaient le contrôle de la situation.

Il fallut plus d'une heure pour capturer tous les prisonniers et les remettre dans leurs cellules respectives. Après cet événement, le directeur fut forcé – par sa nièce – de présenter des excuses à Sokka et le remercia, lui et le reste du Gaang, pour avoir évité un désastre en renfermant les prisonniers, assurant que leur dette était désormais réglée. Le groupe aurait fortement apprécié un bon repos après tout ce qui leur était tombé dessus, mais les ennuis retournèrent vers eux sous la forme d'un faucon messager porteur d'un message des colonies au royaume de la terre disant qu'ils étaient pris d'assaut par une gigantesque flotte aux couleurs de l'ancienne nation du feu.

 **Pffiou... ça m'a pris du temps de le terminer celui-là...**

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu, on se retrouve lundi prochain (avec un changement de décor \o/) pour la suite, n'hésitez pas à poster des reviews.**


	7. Chapitre 7 : L'assaut

**Ah, on arrive enfin à des événements plus intéressants, et avec le changement de décor en prime ! Comme d'habitude, bonne lecture ;)**

 **Je ne possède toujours pas Avatar ( j'y travaille mais c'est dur...)**

Chapitre 7 : L'assaut

A plusieurs dizaines de kilomètres de l'île du rocher bouillant, la ville de Yu Dao faisait face à sa plus grande crise depuis sa prise par la nation du feu, il y avait cent ans de cela. Sans aucune semonce, une flotte à première vue appartenant à la nation du feu avait pris d'assaut la ville et tenait désormais un siège tout autour tandis que les quelques troupes de garnison qui restaient sur place se défendaient comme elles le pouvaient contre un assaillant bien supérieur en nombre. Sur la muraille sud, du côté de la mer, les maîtres du feu et de la terre combattaient côte-à-côte, ne se souciant plus des anciennes rivalités et travaillant de concert à protéger la cité. Pendant ce temps, dans sa demeure, le maire tournait en rond et se lamentait sur le sort de sa ville. Il se tourna vers un de ses conseillers et lui demanda :

« Combien de temps pensez-vous qu'il faudra à l'Avatar avant d'arriver ?

-Je ne sais pas monsieur, répondit l'intéressé. Nous ne savons pas où il se trouvait lorsque nous avons envoyé le faucon donc nous ne pouvons qu'espérer qu'il n'était pas trop loin.

-Nous devons donc attendre dans cet enfer et prier pour qu'on vienne nous sauver, lança le maire après réflexion, c'est bien ça ?

-Malheureusement, c'est notre seule option... Confirma le conseiller d'une voix faible.

Soudain, un messager entra en trombe dans la pièce et s'inclina devant les deux hommes.

-Eh bien, s'impatienta le maire. Parle ! Que se passe-t-il ?

Le jeune homme repris sa respiration et commença d'une voix saccadée :

-J'apporte des nouvelles du mur ouest, des maîtres de la terre sont apparus dans les rangs adverses et ont ouvert une brèche dans la muraille. Nous essayons de les contenir mais c'est peine perdue, ils déferlent dans la cité. »

Le maire et son conseiller s'affaissèrent dans leurs sièges en entendant la terrible nouvelle. Tous deux connaissait l'issue de cette bataille désormais, à moins qu'un miracle ne survienne ils étaient tous condamnés.

Le miracle en question se présenta sous la forme d'un bison volant et d'un dirigeable qui surgirent dans le ciel au nord-ouest de la ville. Sur le dos d'Appa, Aang et ses amis découvrirent alors la désastreuse situation : La ville était totalement encerclée et les armées d'Azula y pénétraient désormais par une brèche à l'ouest.

« C'est horrible... Se lamenta Katara, assise à droite d'Aang.

-Comment allons nous défendre cette ville contre autant d'ennemis ? Demanda ce-dernier.

-J'avoue que là, la situation est pire que désastreuse, répondit Sokka. Même avec un de mes plans ça va être compliqué.

-Euh... S'il vous plaît, est-ce-que quelqu'un peut m'expliquer la situation ? Demanda Toph qui agitait sa main devant ses yeux, visiblement frustrée.

-En deux mots, grosse armée, lança Sokka en prenant un ton et une posture qui se voulaient très sérieux.

-C'est à dire ? Demanda l'aveugle qui n'était pas satisfaite de la réponse.

-Ce que Sokka essaye de dire, commença Katara, c'est que la ville qui est devant nous est assiégée par une très grande armée.

-Ah d'accord, donc le but c'est de battre tout le monde c'est ça ? Dit Toph en faisant craquer les jointures de ses doigts.

-Techniquement parlant, lança Aang, on devrait plutôt essayer de discuter avec eux pour les raisonner, mais je doute qu'ils acceptent de se rendre donc...

-Donc oui le but c'est de les battre. Termina Katara à la place de son petit-ami.

-Parfait. » Toph se frotta les mains et s'avança vers le bord de la selle, une fois au bord elle se tourna vers la personne la plus proche, en l'occurrence Sokka, et demanda :

« Il y a quoi en dessous de nous ?

-Tu veux dire à part cinquante mètres de vide et une immense armée ?

-Je te demande si il y a un sol ferme sous nous ! Répliqua la jeune aveugle.

-Eh bien, commença Sokka, oui. »

A ces mots, Toph sauta à la plus grande surprise du Gaang qui se précipita au bord de la selle, inquiet pour la téméraire fille de la terre, avant de constater qu'elle avait utilisé sa maîtrise pour s'assurer un atterrissage sans heurt et qu'elle l'utilisait désormais pour projeter des roches sur les soldats ennemis. Ils décidèrent donc de se poser – estimant que c'était plus sûr – afin de l'aider. Une fois au sol, ils découvrirent Toph, qui s'était recouverte d'une armure de pierre, pliant les tanks avec sa maîtrise du métal et assommant les soldats par dizaines avec d'énormes rocs, elle se trouvait ainsi au centre d'un cercle dévasté, jonché de soldats inconscient et de tanks détruits. Le spectacle était impressionnant, mais elle ne pourrait pas retenir l'armée entière toute seule, le groupe sauta donc du dos d'Appa – ou du dirigeable pour Zuko et Mai – et s'avança vers le reste de l'armée qui déferlait dans la ville par la brèche. Tandis que la prestation de Toph ne passait absolument pas inaperçu, le Gaang put traverser la moitié de la distance qui les séparait de la colonne qui s'engouffrait dans la cité. Ce fut un agent du Dai-Li, qui avait déjà eu affaire à l'Avatar et à son groupe, qui donna l'alerte et s'attaqua à eux le premier, il ne fut pas du tout un problème pour le groupe qui l'envoya voltiger rapidement avant de se retrouver face à plusieurs rangées de maîtres du feu en joue, ce qui compliqua nettement la situation. Après quelques secondes immobiles, Zuko pris l'initiative en projetant une boule de feu en direction du soldat le plus près, ce qui eut pour effet de briser la concentration des soldats donnant le feu vert au reste du Gaang qui attaqua avec leurs maîtrises respectives, faisant voler les quatre éléments en direction de leurs ennemis.

La rumeur se répandit vite, autant parmi les assaillants que les assiégés, que l'Avatar et son groupe se trouvaient sur le champ de bataille. Dans sa demeure, le maire s'effondra de soulagement en entendant la nouvelle tandis que son conseiller remerciait les esprits. De leur côté, devant le mur ouest, le groupe continuait de repousser les ennemis qui venaient de plus en plus nombreux face à eux, chacun des sept amis usant de sa maîtrise ou de son habilité pour mettre hors de combat leurs adversaires. Dans un déluge de rocs, d'eau, de flammes et de lames, le groupe faisait désormais reculer l'armée d'Azula qui se retrancha dans le marché pour ceux qui étaient rentrés tandis que le reste battait en retraite vers la côte. Exténués, les membres du Gaang se retrouvèrent à la brèche et se préparèrent pour l'assaut final alors que la nuit tombait derrière eux. Soudain, alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à rentrer dans la cité, la partie de l'armée qui avait pris position à l'intérieur surgit devant eux et passa à l'attaque. Une boule de feu jaillit subitement de la troupe rebelle et fila en direction de Katara, qui n'eut pas le temps de réagir alors que le projectile la frappait en plein torse et la projetait au sol.

« Non ! Hurla Aang en se jetant au côtés de sa petite-amie.

Il prit son visage dans ses mains alors que des larmes commençaient à couler le long de ses joues.

-Je t'en supplie Katara, commença-t-il en pleurant, réponds-moi, regarde-moi.

-Aang ! Cria Sokka qui esquivait les tirs. Il faut la mettre à l'abri et nous mettre à couvert sinon on va tous y rester !

Le jeune maître du sabre se tourna vers son ami et remarqua qu'il n'avait pas bougé.

-Aang ! Il faut bouger ! »

Mais l'Avatar n'écoutait plus, il n'entendait plus rien, ne voyait plus rien. Tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était la personne la plus chère à ses yeux qui était étendue dans ses bras, immobile. Plus rien n'avait de sens, plus rien n'avait d'intérêt, toute son existence s'effondrait devant ses yeux. Ses amis derrière lui criaient des ordres, hurlaient en évitant les flammes adverses, les boules de feu volaient autour de lui, mais tout cela semblait irréel, comme dans un rêve, et surtout, tout était calme et silencieux. Aang déposa précautionneusement son amie au sol et se releva lentement, dans son corps, la tristesse fit soudain place à une rage extrême qui monta dans son corps jusqu'à l'envelopper totalement tandis que les sons extérieurs revenaient petit-à-petit dans sa tête.

« ...aut bouger ! » Sokka continuait de crier dans sa direction, mais cela aussi n'avait plus d'importance.

Aang ferma les yeux et baissa la tête, soudain, les flèches sur son corps s'illuminèrent alors qu'il rouvrait brusquement des yeux incandescents et les pointait vers la seule chose ayant encore un peu d'importance : Les soldats qui lui avaient tout pris.

 **Oh mon dieu ! Que se passe-t-il ? Katara est-elle vivante ? Que de questions, pour le savoir je vous donne rendez-vous jeudi soir pour le chapitre 8, d'ici là n'hésitez pas à poster des reviews pour me dire ce que vous pensez de mon histoire :)**


	8. Chapitre 8 : Retournement de situation

**Wow, j'ai galéré à finir celui-là à temps, surtout qu'en ce moment les contrôles au lycée commencent à pleuvoir... C'est donc assez tard que j'up ce chapitre très long cette fois.**

 **D'ailleurs, j'aimerais vous remercier, il y a 154 vues sur ma fic ! Merci beaucoup ! Au passage j'en profite pour vous raconter comment j'ai découvert ce nombre impressionnant : La dernière fois que j'étais allé voir sur le site, il y avait 80 vues, et aujourd'hui je me connecte sur le site pour le montrer à un ami, donc j'arrives dessus et je dis : "regarde, ma fic elle a déjà 80... Ah ben non, 150..." J'ai halluciné ! Sur ce bonne lecture !**

 **Je ne possède pas Avatar**

Chapitre 8 : Retournement de situation

Le groupe de soldats qui avait tendu une embuscade au Gaang pensait il y a quelques instants avoir atteint son objectif, ils avaient abattu une ennemi et le reste battaient en retraite devant le feu nourri. Cependant, une colonne de lumière bleue éclatante jaillit du jeune moine qui était jusqu'alors immobile au chevet de son amie. Tous les soldats se tournèrent vers la colonne incandescente et découvrirent à sa base le jeune moine en question, visiblement énervé, entouré d'anneaux des quatre éléments tournoyant autour de lui. A cet instant, malheureusement pour eux trop tard, ils comprirent leur erreur de s'être mesurés à l'Avatar et, surtout, de s'en être pris à sa petite-amie.

De leur côté, le Gaang découvrait avec stupeur la puissance phénoménale de leur ami dans l'état d'Avatar, aucun d'entre eux n'avait déjà vu cette technique de près, et seuls Sokka et Suki l'avaient vu de loin.

« Bon sang… Lâcha Zuko devant le spectacle à la fois splendide et terrifiant.

-Tu l'as dit… Répondit Sokka qui ressentait les mêmes émotions.

-Arrêtez de rêver debout les mecs, les coupa Toph qui par sa qualité d'aveugle était la seule à ne pas avoir ses yeux fixés sur la scène. Il faut sortir Katara de là et vérifier son état, et surtout, il faut se barrer ! »

Le commentaire eut pour effet de rendre au groupe sa concentration, Sokka se précipita vers sa sœur et la porta jusqu'au bâtiment le plus proche où ses amis se réfugiaient. Il l'allongea sur une table tandis que Suki – qui avait reçu une formation de premiers soins – entreprenait de la soigner.

Dehors, le combat faisait rage entre Aang et les soldats qui essayaient désespérément d'éviter ses attaques dévastatrices, des bâtiments entiers volaient, projetés par la maîtrise de la terre du jeune Avatar, d'immenses vagues fauchaient des dizaines de soldats en un coup, des rafales de vent percutaient les murailles de la ville en les faisant trembler et les flammes qu'il lançait suivaient sans relâche les soldats ennemis. Zuko, à l'entrée du bâtiment où ils avaient trouvé refuge, regardait d'un air attristé son ami se laisser aller à la rage, c'était toujours dur de le voir dans cet état, lui qui d'ordinaire était si calme et pacifique. Le jeune seigneur du feu soupira, tenter de stopper l'Avatar dans son état était une mission suicide, il avait déjà du mal à se maintenir debout face aux éléments déchaînés, alors remonter jusqu'à leur source... Zuko se retourna donc et rentra à l'intérieur vérifier l'état de Katara. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans leur infirmerie improvisée, il découvrit que tout le monde s'affairait autour de la table où était allongée Katara.

« Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix inquiète. Comment va-t-elle ?

-Suki dit qu'elle a une petite chance de s'en sortir, lui répondit Sokka qui sortait chercher de l'eau fraîche. On va avoir besoin de tout le monde ! » Ajouta-t-il alors qu'il s'éloignait.

Zuko enleva donc sa tenue officielle beaucoup trop encombrante, ne gardant que sa tunique légère – pour ceux qui ne s'en souviennent pas, c'est la tenue qu'il avait dans quasiment tout le livre trois – bien plus pratique. Il s'avança aux côtés de Suki qui était au chevet de Katara et demanda :

« Quelle est la situation ?

Suki se retourna et lui répondit :

-Elle a été gravement touchée, c'est un miracle qu'elle soit toujours en vie. Mais plus étonnant encore c'est que son état ne s'aggrave pas, il semble même s'améliorer légèrement.

-Je pense que ses facultés de guérisseur n'y sont pas étrangères, commença Zuko. C'est une chance de posséder une telle capacité.

-En effet, répondit la guerrière. Mais ça ne suffira pas à la sauver pour autant, elle va avoir besoin de nous si elle veut s'en sortir.

Elle marqua une pause et se tourna vers le jeune seigneur avant de poursuivre :

-En parlant de ça, je vais avoir besoin de toi pour ramener autant de bandages que tu pourras trouver, tout de suite !

Zuko acquiesça et se dirigea vers la sortie avant de constater quelque-chose, il se retourna et lança :

-Mais où-est-ce que je suis censé trouver des bandages ?

-Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, lui répondit Suki sans détourner le regard de ce qu'elle faisait. Essaie à l'étage ou dans d'autres bâtiments.

-Trouver des bandages, trouver des bandages, plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Grommela Zuko en s'éloignant. »

Il commença donc ses recherches par l'étage, avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'y avait pas un étage à fouiller comme il l'avait espéré, mais quatre ! Il soupira profondément devant les escaliers en visualisant son amie blessée dans sa tête pour se motiver, il s'élança donc en courant dans les marches à la recherche de bandages. Le premier étage ne comportait que des chambres vides, rien qui l'intéressait. Il continua donc vers le second étage, là encore, absolument rien, l'étage ressemblait à deux gouttes d'eau au précédent avec pour seule différence un petit local de concierge rempli de balais et de serpillières, mais toujours aucun bandage. Finalement, il découvrit ce qu'il cherchait aux deux derniers étages, c'est donc les bras chargés de bandages qu'il entreprit de redescendre les longs escaliers, ce qui s'avéra être une tâche particulièrement difficile. Une fois au rez-de-chaussée, il se hâta vers « l'infirmerie » et déposa en vitesse son chargement sur une table libre.

« Merci beaucoup Zuko, lança Suki. Tu as fait vite.

-Ce n'est rien, répondit-il, je l'ai fait pour aider Katara.

-Peu importe, commença Suki, j'en avais justement besoin, par contre j'aurais aussi besoin d'eau, où est passé Sokka ?

-Aucune idée, répondit Zuko.

-Il arrive en courant, lança machinalement Toph.

En effet, Sokka déboula dans la pièce avec une outre d'eau qui pendait sur son flanc, il s'arrêta devant ses amis et reprit son souffle avant de lancer d'une voix essoufflée :

-Il faut que vous veniez m'aider à arrêter Aang, vite !

-Il faut en priorité aider Katara, on ne peut pas la laisser comme ça ! Répliqua Suki.

-Oui, Suki a raison, continua Zuko. L'état de ta sœur passe avant tout.

-Non, vous ne comprenez pas ! Commença Sokka. Si on arrête pas Aang tout de suite il n'y aura plus de ville !

-Quoi ! Lancèrent en chœur les quatre amis dans la pièce.

-Suki et Mai, vous restez là et vous vous occupez de Katara, ordonna Sokka qui prit ainsi les commandes du groupe. Les autres suivez-moi, il faut qu'on arrête Aang avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. »

Il fit volte-face et se précipita vers l'entrée suivi de Zuko et Toph. Ils coururent donc dans le hall et franchirent l'entrée à toute vitesse avant de s'arrêter net devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à eux.

« Oh bon sang… Dit Zuko. Je ne pensais pas que la situation était grave à ce point…

-Quand je suis parti c'était pas aussi grave… Répondit Sokka d'une voix lente.

-Eh bien mon cher Sokka, lança Toph dans un sarcasme. Tu devrais apprendre à vérifier tes infos. »

Devant eux, toute la partie est de la ville était devenue un champ de désolation et de ruine suite au combat entre Aang et les généraux adverses, et bien que ces-derniers gisaient au sol inconscients, Aang se trouvait toujours au-dessus des ruines dans l'état d'Avatar et continuait de détruire la ville dans sa rage.

 _Pour comprendre comment est-ce qu'on en est arrivé à cette situation, revenons une petite heure en arrière :_

La colère. La colère était désormais la seule émotion présente dans le cœur d'Aang, sa seule conseillère, son dernier appui. Il l'utilisait pour alimenter ses capacités – pourtant déjà phénoménales – et pulvériser ses adversaires en dépit de toutes ses croyances, endommageant au passage quelques bâtiments autour. Alors qu'il laissait exploser sa rage, le peu de conscience à laquelle il avait encore accès s'étonna du nombre d'ennemis qui arrivaient devant lui, alors qu'ils étaient sensés être un petit détachement, il semblait qu'une armée entière sortait des ruelles et des maisons. Soudain, une attaque plus puissante que les précédentes frappa sa sphère d'air et la fit légèrement trembler. Aang se retourna et pointa son regard empli de haine sur l'auteur de l'attaque, qui se trouvait être un des généraux de l'armée, et un fidèle subordonné d'Azula. Celui-là allait représenter un ennemi bien plus coriace, d'autant plus qu'il avait été rejoint par un haut gradé du Dai-Li et deux officiers visiblement puissants et sûrs d'eux, mais dans son état second, Aang n'était pas disposé à réfléchir, et fonça donc tête baissée dans un combat qu'il n'était pas certain de remporter malgré l'important écart de puissances, la supériorité numérique étant un atout non négligeable. Voir un être au corps illuminé avec les quatre éléments volant tout autour de lui fonçant sur soi et visiblement très dangereux et très peu amical avait la faculté de terroriser n'importe quel homme, mais les quatre hommes qui se dressaient devant l'Avatar n'étaient pas n'importe quel homme, ils étaient l'élite de leur armée et tinrent donc leurs positions et se préparèrent à recevoir le jeune maître de l'air. Ils esquivèrent le premier assaut de l'Avatar qui avait utilisé ses maîtrises de la terre et du feu combinées pour former des projectiles semblables à des météorites, mais la ville ne pouvait pas en faire autant et les météorites creusèrent un large cratère tout en détruisant toutes les structures autour. Aang répéta l'attaque une seconde fois, détruisant au passage une autre bonne partie du quartier, mais ses adversaires continuaient d'éviter ses assauts et de lancer des attaques qui ne faisaient qu'accroître sa rage. De leur côté, les quatre officiers sentaient qu'ils avaient une chance de remporter la victoire, gagnant ainsi la reconnaissance de leur supérieure, sans remarquer que leurs attaques qui touchaient sans cesse n'avaient absolument aucun effet sur l'Avatar, et que tôt ou tard, alors que ce-dernier pouvait poursuivre avec ce rythme encore plusieurs heures, eux seraient bientôt exténués, leur défaite n'était donc qu'une question de temps. La révélation prit la forme d'un énorme rocher qui les envoya tous les quatre au tapis.

Aang avait vaincu, mais sa rage était toujours trop présente pour qu'il puisse se calmer, et, faute d'ennemis, il déchargeait désormais sa colère sur la ville sous lui.

« Aang ! Hurla une voix derrière lui. Il se retourna et découvrit Sokka, Zuko et Toph qui avançaient péniblement vers lui.

-Je t'en prie Aang, continua Sokka. Calme-toi et rentre avec nous, Katara s'en sortira. »

C'était peine perdue et Sokka le savait, il était allé beaucoup trop loin pour revenir aussi simplement, mais il ne pouvait pas abandonner son ami dans cet état, il devait faire quelque-chose. Mais quoi ? « Il faudrait un miracle… » Pensa-t-il. Soudain, une silhouette se glissa devant lui et marcha vers l'Avatar, avec la poussière qui volait et l'aveuglait, il ne vit pas de qui il s'agissait. Il s'apprêtait à prévenir l'inconnu que l'endroit était tout sauf sûr, lorsqu'il aperçu ce-dernier attraper Aang par la main et le tirer gentiment vers lui. Sokka comprit alors qui était cette personne et hésita entre pousser un profond soupir de soulagement et se précipiter pour la prendre dans ses bras.

« Je t'en prie Aang, chuchota Katara à l'oreille de son petit-ami, calmes-toi.

Elle ne portait qu'une tunique légère et avait visiblement faussé compagnie à Mai et Suki.

-Écoutes ma voix, continua-t-elle plus fermement, revient parmi nous. »

A la voix de Katara, la vitesse de rotation des anneaux autour d'Aang baissa et finalement, les flammes s'éteignirent, les rocs et l'eau tombèrent au sol et la bulle d'air se dissipa. Petit-à-petit, la lumière que ses yeux et ses tatouages diffusaient faiblit, laissant finalement un Avatar en larmes qui se posa lentement au sol et tomba dans les bras de son amante retrouvée.

 **Ahh... Enfin un chapitre qui se finit bien - mis à part pour la ville... Mais bon ils auront juste à reconstruire ;) - et qui pourrait annoncer, qui sait, un retour à une période de calme... Ou pas.**

 **J'en profite pour répondre à la review de Raang : Merci beaucoup à toi pour ton soutien :) pour ce qui est du titre, si tu penses avoir deviné tant mieux, laisse moi juste te prévenir que ça risque pourtant de te surprendre... Sur ce, merci encore et je te donne rendez-vous toi et tous les autres lecteurs lundi soir.**


	9. Chapitre 9 : Un programme chargé

**Premièrement, désolé pour le retard, comme je l'ai dit dans ma note ça devient difficile à suivre avec le lycée, mais je n'abandonne pas.**

 **Sinon, on fait une petite pause de l'action cette semaine avec une journée de repos méritée pour le Gaang, après ce n'est pas sûr que tout se passe totalement comme prévu... Mais bon, au global un chapitre calme qui tourne autour de Kataang.**

 **Pour le disclaimer et tout le blabla... Vous savez déjà ce que je vais dire ;)**

Chapitre 9 : Un programme chargé

Après une journée très longue et difficile, Aang et ses amis avaient enfin la possibilité de se reposer, étant donné que les citoyens avaient insisté pour restaurer le quartier détruit par l'Avatar eux-mêmes en remerciement – malgré les protestations du groupe – pour l'aide apportée. Ils avaient donc, après une longue et bienfaisante nuit de sommeil, décidé de se promener dans les quartiers intacts de la ville, appréciant le plaisir oublié de ne rien faire.

Pour Aang, c'était l'occasion rêvée de passer du temps avec Katara, après les événements de la veille il ne voulait pas s'éloigner d'elle, de peur de la perdre à nouveau. Il avait donc planifié une journée à deux dans la ville pour lui changer les idées, ils iraient premièrement au marché – qui avait été improvisé au sud de la cité étant donné que le vrai marché avait été détruit – puis se rendraient à l'extérieur de la ville pour pique-niquer sur une colline avec une superbe vue sur la mer, Aang emmènerait ensuite sa petite-amie dans le quartier des commerces où elle pourrait refaire sa garde-robe – en partie oubliée avec leur départ précipité, l'autre partie ayant en grande majorité été carbonisée après la bataille – et pour finir, ils dîneraient dans le meilleur restaurant de la ville. Son programme était parfait, il ne restait plus qu'à retrouver Katara devant la maison qui leur avait été prêtée par le maire et la journée pouvait commencer. Aang s'était levé tôt pour les préparatifs mais le soleil était désormais haut dans le ciel et il devait se hâter s'il voulait suivre son emploi du temps. Il s'arrêta un instant et soupira intérieurement : « Je commence à ressembler à Sokka... » Ce-dernier ayant en effet une obsession de l'emploi du temps. Le jeune Avatar se reprit et avança vers la porte de leur domicile, quand il l'ouvrit, il ne fut pas surpris de trouver le Gaang dans le salon, Zuko ayant défié Mai et Suki au Paï-Sho tandis que Sokka se disputait avec Toph la façon de commenter ce match « exceptionnel ». Aang s'étonna de ne pas trouver Katara parmi eux et la chercha du regard, sans succès. Il se tourna donc vers Sokka et lui demanda :

-Dis Sokka, tu n'aurais pas vu Katara ?

-Tiens, bonjour Aang, répondit ce-dernier qui visiblement ne l'avait pas vu entrer. Non, je ne l'ai pas vue depuis hier soir, apparemment elle s'est levée avant moi. »

Aang soupira, le fait que Katara se soit levée avant son frère n'avait absolument rien d'étonnant, mais son absence alors qu'il avait prévu tant de choses le mettait dans une situation délicate. Il décida donc de partir à sa recherche, inquiet.

Aang commença donc par le marché, supposant que si Katara était partie seule il y avait de fortes chances pour qu'elle s'y soit rendue. Une fois sur place et après de nombreuses recherches infructueuses, il commençait à désespérer de ne pas la trouver lorsqu'il la sentit grâce à sa maîtrise de la terre approcher doucement derrière lui, comprenant qu'elle avait l'intention de le surprendre, Aang sourit et fit mine de continuer de marcher comme s'il ne l'avait pas vue.

« Surprise ! S'exclama Katara en couvrant de ses mains les yeux de son petit-ami.

-Bonjour Katara, répondit ce-dernier sans sursauter, à la grande déception du maître de l'eau.

-Tu m'as sentie arriver… Soupira-t-elle en comprenant.

-En effet, commença Aang en attrapant les mains de son amie, je peux savoir ce que tu faisais ce matin ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix douce en se retournant vers elle.

-Ça, c'est une surprise… Répondit-elle en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres. »

Les deux restèrent immobiles, appréciant ce merveilleux moment le plus longtemps possible. Finalement, Aang mit fin à cet instant magique et plongea son regard dans les yeux bleus de Katara, admirant une fois encore la beauté de son amie, et commença :

« J'espère que tu n'as rien de prévu pour aujourd'hui…

-Non, je suis toute à toi, répondit-elle avec un sourire.

-Tant mieux, j'ai préparé plein de choses.

-Je t'en prie, ô grand maître de l'organisation, lança-t-elle d'un ton sarcastique, montre-moi. »

Aang fit mine de n'avoir rien entendu et entraîna Katara vers les murailles, étant donné qu'il était presque midi et que, visiblement, elle avait déjà fait le tour du marché, ils se rendaient directement sur la petite colline. En chemin, ils prirent soin de ne pas se faire remarquer par les habitants afin de rester tranquilles sans avoir besoin de gérer une foule de fans en délire devant l'Avatar. Une fois en dehors de la ville, Aang emmena son amie en direction de la colline en question qui se dressait devant la mer à quelques kilomètres des portes de la cité. L'endroit était splendide, l'herbe était verte et parsemée de petites fleurs rouges, le soleil se reflétait dans l'océan qui brillait de mille feux et un petit cerisier au tronc noueux trônait seul au sommet. Aang tourna sa tête vers Katara et découvrit avec joie un large sourire émerveillé sur ses lèvres, il l'entraîna vers le sommet où ils s'assirent face à la mer et purent enfin apprécier un déjeuner à deux, seuls.

Après leur repas et plusieurs heures pendant lesquelles Aang servit de conseiller pour que Katara choisisse des habits, le soir arriva, vint alors le moment pour le jeune Avatar d'emmener son amie au restaurant. Bien entendu, il avait gardé cela pour lui afin de lui faire une surprise, il l'entraîna donc vers le quartier nord – où se trouvait le restaurant – sans l'informer de leur destination.

« Alors ? Demanda Katara. Où allons nous maintenant ?

-C'est une surprise, répondit Aang. Tu vas voir ça devrait te plaire.

-J'espère que tu as raison, lança-t-elle en riant. »

Peu de temps après, le jeune Avatar aperçu enfin l'enseigne du restaurant, il s'arrêta et prit le bras de son amie pour la faire entrer, mais une fois à l'intérieur un serveur – qui n'avait pas cru bon de vérifier l'identité des nouveaux arrivants – s'empressa de les arrêter.

« Je suis désolé mes enfants, commença-t-il d'une voix presque méprisante, mais nous sommes complets. De plus je ne pense pas que la note aurait été dans vos moyens, termina-t-il plus bas, à peine audible.

-Comment ? s'exclama Aang. Mais j'avais réservé une table pour ce soir !

-Une table ? Vous ? S'étonna le serveur. Cela m'étonnerait beaucoup qu'un gamin malpoli comme vous ait pu réserver dans notre établissement.

-S'il vous dit qu'il a réservé, c'est qu'il l'a fait, intervint Katara pour défendre son petit-ami. Vérifiez dans vos registres !

-Calmez-vous mademoiselle, répliqua le serveur. Puisque je vous dis que c'est complet.

-Vérifiez, rétorqua l'Avatar qui s'impatientait, j'ai réservé au nom d'Aang.

-Oh, bien joué petit malin, lança le serveur avec un sourire, mais le véritable Avatar est déjà ici, il faudra de meilleurs mensonges pour me convaincre.

-Pardon ? S'exclama Aang. Vous dites que l'Avatar est déjà là ?

-En effet, et si vous pouviez partir, vous gênez la clientèle.

-Où est-il ? Demanda Aang qui malgré son tempérament pacifique était désormais particulièrement énervé. J'aimerais lui dire deux mots.

-Oh, il se trouve au fond de la deuxième salle, commença le serveur, mais n'étant pas un client vous ne pouvez en conséquence pas aller le voir il faudra... Attendez ! Vous n'avez pas le droit... »

Aang n'avait pas attendu qu'il ait fini sa phrase et s'était dirigé vers l'endroit qu'il avait indiqué, suivit de près par Katara qui, visiblement, était tout autant en colère que son ami. Derrière eux, le serveur leur répétait de partir, sans réponse, tandis que les clients s'arrêtaient de manger pour regarder passer l'étrange trio. Le couple énervé découvrit, assis à une table en face d'une jeune femme, un homme au crâne rasé avec une flèche bleue peinte sur le dessus du crâne, étant occupé à séduire la femme devant lui il ne vit pas arriver l'Avatar en colère qui s'arrêta à côté de la table. Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant qu'il remarqua la présence des deux adolescents debout à sa droite.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a gamin ? Demanda-t-il. Tu veux un autographe ?

-Je me demandais juste, commença Aang avec un sourire très forcé, vous êtes l'Avatar n'est-ce pas ?

-En effet, répondit l'imposteur, c'est moi. Donc tu veux un autographe.

-Non. Lança sèchement Aang en faisant disparaître son sourire. Je voudrais juste savoir comment est-il possible qu'il y ait deux Avatars.

-Que… Commença l'homme qui comprenait petit-à-petit le sens des paroles de l'enfant devant lui.

-Vois-tu, le coupa le véritable Avatar qui fit apparaître dans sa paume une boule d'air remplie d'eau, de terre et de feu et commença à la faire tourner lentement. Je me disais que c'était étonnant qu'un autre Avatar que moi se trouvait être assis à la table que j'avais réservée.

-Attends un instant, lança Katara qui s'était contentée de regarder jusque-là, sa tête me dis quelque-chose… Elle fouilla rapidement dans son sac et en sortit un parchemin roulé. Voilà ! Je savais que j'avais déjà vu cette tête auparavant, c'est un criminel recherché pour escroquerie et vol, s'exclama-t-elle en brandissant triomphalement un avis de recherche.

-En effet, la ressemblance est frappante… Remarqua Aang qui s'était calmé grâce à l'intervention de son amie.

-Tu… Tu m'as menti ! S'écria la jeune femme en giflant l'imposteur.

-Exactement, dit ce-dernier en laissant tomber son masque de gentillesse. Et maintenant tu vas faire un excellent otage pour m'enfuir. Termina-t-il en saisissant la jeune femme par les épaules et en l'utilisant comme bouclier.

-Tu es malin gamin, lança-t-il en reculant lentement, mais pas assez malin pour… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, une colonne rocheuse le frappant à l'arrière du crâne et l'envoyant au tapis. Son otage en profita pour se libérer tandis que le serveur – qui avait désormais compris qui était l'adolescent « malpoli » – s'empressait d'appeler les soldats qui faisait leur ronde dans la rue.

Malgré un début difficile, la soirée put se dérouler merveilleusement bien pour le jeune couple, ils passèrent plusieurs heures au restaurant avant de rentrer, épuisés. Aang était vraiment heureux du déroulement de la journée, même si quelques imprévus avaient faillis la gâcher, il conduisit son amie dans sa chambre et l'embrassa avant de la laisser dormir, puis il se dirigea vers la sienne. La présence de Zuko devant sa porte l'étonna, mais surtout, son visage inquiet l'alerta, il s'avança vers lui et lui demanda :

« Zuko ? Que se passe-t-il ?

-Ah, tu es là, répondit-il en se tourna vers Aang. Il faut que je te parle.

-Maintenant ? Ça ne peut pas attendre demain ?

-Non, lança le seigneur du feu, c'est au sujet d'Azula. »

A ces mots, Aang se figea et reporta toute son attention sur son ami.

« J'ai repensé à ce qui s'était passé hier, continua Zuko, et quelque-chose m'a paru étrange. D'après nos informations, Azula était aux commandes de la flotte n'est-ce pas ?

-En effet, répondit Aang, mais je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir...

-Laisse-moi finir, donc d'après ce qu'on sait, la personne qui nous déteste le plus au monde et aussi accessoirement la personne la plus déterminée et bornée dirigeait la flotte qui a battu en retraite devant nous. Cela ne t'étonnes pas ?

-Oui, commença l'Avatar, c'est vrai que c'est intriguant, mais peut-être qu'elle a juste remarqué qu'elle ne faisait pas le poids, peut-être que sa façon d'agir a fortement changé.

-Peut-être...

-Quoi qu'il en soit, il est tard et j'aimerais aller dormir, dit Aang en ouvrant la porte de sa chambre et en rentrant à l'intérieur. Et tu devrais en faire autant, nous reparlerons de ça demain, termina-t-il en fermant sa porte, laissant Zuko inquiet sur son palier. »

Le lendemain, le groupe fut réveillé par un vacarme venant de la porte, quelqu'un frappait désespérément à l'entrée, sans recevoir de réponse. Le Gaang se dépêcha donc de se lever et d'aller lui ouvrir, ils découvrirent alors qu'il s'agissait d'un messager du royaume de la terre, visiblement loin de chez lui.

-Qu'y-a-t-il ? Demanda Aang.

-J'apporte un message du roi de la terre, énonça le messager, nous avons subi des attaques sur tout le continent et Azula aurait été vue parmi les assaillants.

-Où ? S'écria Zuko. Où a-t-elle été vue ? Sur quel champ de bataille ?

-Toutes les villes attaquées prétendent l'avoir vue...

-Combien de villes ont-été attaquées ? Demanda calmement Aang. Quelle était la taille des armées assiégeantes ?

-Des dizaines de villes, répondit le messager après une courte pause, toutes attaquées par des centaines de navires... »

Le Gaang comprit alors deux choses, tout d'abord la gravité de la situation, puis que leurs courtes vacances étaient désormais terminées.

 **Eh ben, celui-là aussi était long... A part ça, le Gaang est bien mal, avec Azula qui attaque partout en même temps...**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, j'en profite d'ailleurs pour vous remercier, il y a désormais plus de 200 vues sur ma fic ! Merci à tous !**

 **Sur ce, à la semaine prochaine :)**


	10. Chapitre 10 : Le plan

**Impressionnant... C'est le premier chapitre que je sors à temps depuis presque deux semaines...**

 **Plus sérieusement, c'est aussi mon chapitre le plus long pour l'instant, et celui qui va achever de lancer l'action principale, c'est donc une sorte de tournant du récit. Comme d'habitude j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

 **Disclaimer, bla bla, etc... Vous connaissez le refrain.**

Chapitre 10 : Le plan

Azula avait levé une immense armée, et elle avait pris d'assaut des villes tout autour du continent, Aang avait encore du mal à encaisser le choc. Plusieurs minutes après que le messager leur ait annoncé la terrible nouvelle, le groupe s'était rendu à l'hôtel de ville en précipitation, étant donné qu'il s'agissait du seul endroit aux alentours ayant à disposition une carte digne de ce nom, réveillant au passage le maire et ses conseillers qui dormaient encore à cause d'une fête la veille qui avait un peu trop duré sur la longueur. Le Gaang se trouvait désormais au grand complet autour de la carte, qui était en réalité une table, à essayer de comprendre comment de si grosses armées avaient pu échapper à leur vigilance, bien que Sokka ait fait remarqué que ces derniers temps leur vigilance était loin d'être performante, ce qui lui avait valu un coup de la part de sa sœur puis un autre de la part de Toph. Ils faisaient donc le point avec le messager, qui à son grand désarroi n'avait pas pu bénéficier d'un peu de repos, et le maire, à moitié endormi.

Aang se tenait légèrement à l'écart du groupe, tiraillé par sa culpabilité, il avait tout d'abord échoué à stopper l'évasion d'Azula et maintenant il avait été incapable de l'empêcher de s'en prendre à la population qu'il était sensé protéger, encore une fois il avait failli à son rôle d'Avatar…

« Aang ! Reste avec nous ! »

La voix de Zuko tira Aang de ses pensées négatives et il remarqua que tous ses amis avaient interrompu leur conseil et avaient désormais leur regard tournés vers lui.

« Ahem… Commença-t-il en affichant un demi sourire forcé. Désolé.

-Bien sûr… Reprit Zuko en arquant un sourcil. Donc, reprenons. Dit-il en se tournant vers le messager.

-Très bien, répondit ce-dernier. Alors voici les lieux qui ont subi une attaque hier, dit-il en indiquant plusieurs points sur la carte tout autour du grand continent qu'est le royaume de la terre, et à deux autres endroits, aux extrémités nord et sud.

-Oh non, s'exclama Katara, elle s'en est prise aux tribus de l'eau.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, les rapports que nous avons reçues des tribus de l'eau nous indiquent que les forces d'assaut étaient bien inférieures aux autres, et se sont contentées d'intimidations, comme si Azula les gardait pour plus tard, précisa le messager alors que Katara et son frère soupiraient de soulagement.

-Ce qui m'étonnes le plus, lança Aang, c'est que je ne vois aucune logique dans les cibles qu'elle a choisi, je veux dire, quel est l'intérêt de disperser ainsi ses troupes sans s'approcher des villes importantes ? Il termina sa phrase en levant vers les autres un regard interrogatif dont lui seul avait le secret. Ces-derniers se turent quelques instants et le fixèrent, étonnés.

-Je crois que je commence à comprendre pourquoi tu n'as pas décidé des plans pendant la guerre, lâcha finalement Sokka, brisant le silence. Ça aurait été un désastre…

-Tu n'as même pas idée à quel point, renchérit Toph.

-Ben, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de mal ? Demanda Aang sans comprendre la réaction de ses amis.

-Rien, ne t'en fait pas, le rassura Katara, c'est juste que tu n'es pas un très bon stratège, mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu as plein d'autres qualités, termina-t-elle sur un ton réconfortant.

-Pas un très bon stratège ? S'exclama Sokka en levant les bras au ciel. Il est pire que nul ! Il est même pire que toi ! Il reçu en réponse un deuxième coup de sa part, plus fort cette fois.

-Je ne vois toujours pas où est le problème… Répondit l'Avatar, désormais totalement et irrémédiablement perdu.

-Très bien, soupira Zuko, je vais reprendre calmement et simplement pour que tu comprennes. Il marqua une pause et reprit. Tu te souviens que pendant la guerre la nation du feu a tenté de nombreuses fois de prendre les places fortes du royaume de la terre ?

-Oui je m'en souviens.

-Et tu te souviens de comment ça s'est passé ?

-Eh bien… Mal n'est-ce pas ?

-Tout à fait. Alors maintenant, imagine que au lieu de gaspiller inutilement la moitié de ses forces armées dans des batailles perdues d'avance, la nation du feu avait concentré ses troupes pour l'attaque et la prise de tous les ports et de toutes les petites villes du royaume de la terre qui produisaient de quoi nourrir ses soldats et ainsi ravitailler les lignes de front, à ton avis que se serait-il passé ? »

Aang réfléchit quelques instants jusqu'à ce qu'une lueur brillante brillante s'alluma dans ses yeux lorsqu'il comprit.

« La nation du feu aurait fini par gagner la guerre et faire tomber les grandes villes sans avoir à les combattre directement.

-Eh bien voilà quand tu veux ! Lança Sokka qui se frottait toujours l'épaule.

-Cela aura été long et difficile mais finalement il a compris, soupira Zuko, heureux d'avoir pu conserver son peu de patience suffisamment longtemps.

-Tout de suite, je comprends mieux, confirma Aang. Donc, que peut-on faire ?

-C'est justement là le problème, répondit le jeune seigneur du feu. Les cibles sont beaucoup trop dispersées, ça réduit fortement notre efficacité, il faudrait établir une route permettant de couvrir le plus de lieux le plus rapidement possible…

-Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Le coupa Sokka. Pour ce genre de travail je suis un expert ! Il fit un bond en avant et grimpa sur la table, au grand désespoir du maire. Voici comment nous allons nous organiser, commença-t-il en sortant son sabre pour s'en servir comme d'une baguette. Nous irons tout d'abord légèrement au sud, pour après remonter au nord jusqu'à la tribu de l'eau du pôle nord. Il agrémentait son explication de gestes loufoques et hilarants rappelant bien à ceux qui le regardaient qui ils avaient en face d'eux. Ensuite nous redescendrons au sud en passant par ces trois villes, dit-il en pointant les villes en question sur la carte. Et nous finirons donc au pôle sud, voilà ! Il conclut en prenant une pose victorieuse, tout aussi ridicule que le reste.

-Je dois avouer que c'est notre meilleure option, reconnut presque à contre-cœur sa sœur.

-En effet, renchérit Aang.

-Bon, très bien, lança Zuko. Est-ce que tout le monde est d'accord avec ce plan ? »

Le Gaang hocha la tête en signe d'approbation.

« Parfait, ça facilite les choses, soupira Zuko. Eh bien dans ce cas je pense qu'on ferait mieux de partir au plus tôt, c'est-à-dire maintenant.

-Génial, on va pouvoir terminer notre nuit, lâcha Sokka en bâillant. »

Sur cette remarque particulièrement sérieuse et constructive, le groupe partit préparer ses affaires en prévision du voyage, même si leur première destination ne se trouvait qu'à quelques kilomètres au sud.

Une fois prêts, ils partirent en direction de leur destination, avec la même configuration qu'avant, à savoir Appa et un dirigeable. Comme prévu, le voyage fut particulièrement court, ils n'arrivèrent en vue de la petite ville de Makapu – si vous vous en rappelez, il s'agit du village de la diseuse de bonne-aventure – qu'une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Heureusement, la flotte s'était contentée de mener un simple assaut visant à détruire les réserves de la ville et avait disparu, mais il y avait néanmoins des blessés dont Katara allait devoir s'occuper, ils se posèrent donc aux abords du village, et cette fois Toph n'eut pas à sauter.

Lorsque les sept compagnons entrèrent dans la ville, ils purent constater les dégâts qui, bien que minimes comparés à ceux de Yu-Dao, représentaient un coût impressionnant pour la bourgade. Bien entendu, dés l'instant où des habitants reconnurent l'Avatar, toute la population de la petite cité s'ameuta autour de lui, le félicitant pour ses exploits et lui souhaitant la bienvenue. Au bout d'une longue heure pendant laquelle Aang dut saluer tous les habitants puis discuter avec certains ou encore même serrer dans ses bras de jeunes enfants, d'après leurs parents pour leur porter chance, il parvint finalement à s'extirper de la foule et à rejoindre ses amis qui étaient partis s'entretenir avec le chef de la ville et la diseuse de bonne-aventure chez cette dernière pour se renseigner sur le déroulement de l'attaque et pour proposer leur aide à la reconstruction. Il entra donc dans la grande demeure et s'arrêta quelques instants dans le vestibule tandis que des souvenirs lui revenaient, il se rappela de cet instant où il avait écouté en cachette les révélations que la vieille femme avait livrées à Katara sur son futur époux pendant que Sokka l'attendait dans l'entrée en pensant qu'il était aux toilettes.

Perdu dans ses souvenirs, Aang n'entendit pas approcher une jeune fille qui marcha jusqu'à lui, il ne la remarqua que lorsqu'elle se racla la gorge à ses côtés, il s'agissait de Meng, la jeune fille qui s'était éprise d'Aang après que tante Wu lui ait prédit qu'elle épouserait un homme aux oreilles décollées. Aang sursauta et se tourna vers elle, et la reconnut presque immédiatement.

« Oh, salut Meng, dit-il en souriant.

-Salut Aang, répondit-elle doucement. Ça faisait longtemps.

-En effet, presque un an maintenant, confirma-t-il. Comment vas-tu ?

-Très bien, j'ai enfin trouvé l'amour de ma vie, et il a les oreilles encore plus décollées que toi, termina-t-elle en riant, suivie par Aang.

-Dans ce cas, je suis heureux pour toi, dit-il après avoir calmé son rire.

-Oh, tu dois sûrement chercher tes amis, s'exclama Meng. Ils sont à l'intérieur avec tante Wu, je vais te montrer le chemin. »

Conduit par Meng, Aang arriva finalement aux côtés de ses compagnons, avec néanmoins une bonne heure de retard.

« Aang, remarqua Sokka sarcastiquement, on ne t'espérait pas si tôt. Remarque qui lui valu un nouveau coup de la part de Katara.

-Apparemment tu as décidé d'être plus énervant encore que d'habitude, lança-t-elle avant de se tourner vers Aang et de lui faire signe de s'asseoir à ses côtés.

-Vous pouvez me faire un petit résumé ? Demanda-t-il après s'être assis.

-Eh bien, commença Zuko, finalement nous n'avons rien appris de nouveau sur l'attaque, la flotte est arrivée, a détruit l'entrepôt et est repartie en direction de l'ouest.

-Et Azula ?

-D'après le maire, elle aurait été aperçue sur le pont d'un des navires, mais aucun habitant n'est sûr de ce qu'il a vu… Ah si ! S'exclama Zuko. D'après les pêcheurs qui ont eu le temps de contempler la flotte, il n'y avait pas que des navires de la nation du feu parmi eux, il y avait aussi de vieux navires du royaume de la terre.

-Mais c'est illogique, dit Aang presque pour lui-même. Pourquoi Azula aurait-elle fait appel à des citoyens du royaume de la terre ? Et qui aurait accepté ?

-Alors ça tête de flèche, lança Toph, c'est exactement ce qu'on aurait aimé savoir.

-Peu importe, déclara Zuko, ce n'est pas le plus important pour le moment, nous allons rester ici aujourd'hui pour aider à la reconstruction et nous repartirons demain matin.

-Mais que fait-on si la flotte décide d'attaquer à nouveau ? S'étonna l'Avatar.

-Le roi de la terre a envoyé une légion pour protéger la ville et les alentours, elle devrait arriver demain, le rassura le seigneur du feu. Et ce soir j'enverrai un faucon afin de prévenir mes généraux des actes et des déplacements des flottes d'Azula.

-Tant mieux, soupira le jeune moine. Dans ce cas, je suppose qu'on a du pain sur la planche si on veut avoir terminé pour ce soir ! Termina-t-il d'une voix enjouée en se relevant rapidement grâce à sa maîtrise de l'air. »

Il fut suivi par le reste du Gaang, tous aussi enthousiastes que lui, même si d'un point de vue strictement technique seuls Aang et Toph allaient être capables de rebâtir efficacement les structures détruites avec leur maîtrise de la terre, c'était avant tout un moment amusant entre amis et aussi le meilleur moyen du monde de nouer des amitiés avec les habitants.

A la fin de la journée, après les différents jeux impliquant ou non différentes maîtrises – entre autres la bataille d'eau gigantesque qu'ils avaient faite au bon milieu des chantiers – le Gaang avait finalement réussi son objectif de reconstruire l'entrepôt et de retaper les habitations autour qui avaient été endommagées. Alors que ses amis dormaient, épuisés par leur dure journée, Zuko achevait d'écrire sa lettre, il la roula et la mit dans le sac d'un faucon messager qu'il relâcha. Il resta quelques instants à regarder le vol silencieux de l'oiseau avant de partir se coucher en bâillant.

Le faucon vola pendant la moitié de la nuit, principalement au dessus de l'eau, avant de finalement arriver au palais de la nation du feu où un garde l'aperçu, et surtout, aperçu le bandeau noir accroché au parchemin sur son dos, noir, un message de la plus haute importance destiné aux plus hautes instances, à savoir à l'heure actuelle un général. Le garde fit donc irruption dans le bureau du général avec la lettre entre les mains, il s'inclina respectueusement devant lui et lui remit la missive avant de quitter la salle. Le général ouvrit la lettre, jeta un œil au contenu puis prononça lentement et doucement avec un large sourire sur le visage :

« Il semblerait que ce traître de prince ait déjà découvert le plan de sa seigneurie Azula, peu importe, il ne pourra pas s'en sortir cette fois, ni lui, ni l'Avatar. »

Il conclut sa phrase par un profond et terrifiant rire, qui résonna dans les couloirs vides du palais.

 **Ohhh... Serait-ce l'introduction d'un nouveau méchant, mais oui ! Enfin bon, je suis content de mon travail sur ce chapitre je dois avouer, et j'aimerais en profiter pour répondre à MlleMau, qui a écrit non pas une, mais bien deux reviews ! J'aimerais te remercier du fond du cœur pour ton soutien, et je dois avouer que c'est probablement uniquement grâce à toi que j'ai pu terminer ce chapitre, sans rire, à chaque fois que je manquais d'inspiration, je relisais simplement ta deuxième review pour relancer la machine :) alors merci infiniment, et j'espère que tu continueras de lire ma fic.**

 **Une dernière petite info, il est possible que je ne publie pas de chapitre la semaine prochaine - merci la dissert de philo... - mais je n'en suis pas totalement sûr, donc vérifiez au cas où, mais n'ayez pas trop d'espoir.**

 **Alors probablement à dans deux semaines, à plus !**


	11. Chapitre 11 : Une courte préparation

**Aaahh... Cela faisait un bon bout de temps que je n'avais pas écrit, et je suis content d'avoir repris. Alors, concernant le chapitre, eh bien, lisez-le j'ai la flemme de faire un petit résumé. Sinon, j'ai deux annonces à faire avant de commencer :  
-Premièrement, suite à la review de ****gsmith1030, j'ai décidé de traduire en anglais ma fic, pourquoi ? D'abord parce que c'est marrant, et ensuite parce que ça devrait m'entraîner en anglais, voilà.  
-Et deuxièmement, j'ai aussi décidé d'ouvrir mon profil de Beta-reader, car je me suis dit qu'il est possible que parmi vous il y en ait qui ont écrit un début d'histoire - ou une histoire complète - mais qui ne savent pas si elle est assez bien, alors s'il y en a n'hésitez pas à me les envoyer en passant par le système de Beta-reader pour que je puisse soit corriger les fautes, soit émettre une critique sur vos écrits. Même si ça ne concerne pas Avatar, j'accepte des tonnes d'autres sujets, et même si votre sujet ne se trouve pas dans la liste n'hésitez pas, envoyez quand même au cas où, j'en ai oublié plein ;p  
(Par contre j'avoue que je ne sais pas vraiment comment ça marche donc...)**

 **Comme d'habitude, disclaimer !**

Chapitre 11 : Une courte préparation

Assit derniers son bureau, le général Shinu jubilait. Tout se passait exactement comme il l'avait prévu, l'actuel seigneur du feu était parti dans une course-poursuite interminable avec à ses côtés l'Avatar et son ridicule groupe d'amis et il serait promu amiral dans une semaine. « Enfin ces incapables cesseront de me rabaisser, pensa-t-il en esquissant un sourire. Enfin je prendrai ma revanche. » Bien qu'issu d'une famille particulièrement aisée et bien placée dans la société, Shinu avait toujours eu du mal à se faire entendre ce qui lui avait valu le désintérêt de son père puis, plus tard, lorsqu'il s'engagea dans l'armée, le manque de respect de ses pairs. Malgré tout, il parvint à gravir les échelons un par un jusqu'au sommet et pour cela, il dut faire abstraction de ce que les autres officiers pouvaient dire de lui. Mais finalement, après toutes ces années, les positions seraient inversées, il dominerait tous ceux qui l'ont rabaissé durant sa carrière, et pour cela, il avait dû mettre au point un plan infaillible. Au début, il avait pensé à simplement falsifier quelques rapports afin de monter en grade plus rapidement, mais il avait rapidement compris que tant que Zuko se trouverait au poste de seigneur, il ne pourrait jamais achever son but. Shinu s'était donc tourné vers la princesse déchue en cherchant un moyen de la libérer et de la remettre sur le trône. Ironiquement, ce fut la tâche la plus aisée, il se contenta de préparer son évasion tout en engageant un expert afin de lui enseigner les techniques de Ty Lee. Il n'eut même pas à se soucier pour le reste après que le garde corrompu ait libéré Azula, il savait que la princesse saurait parfaitement se débrouiller seule. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à persuader Azula que tout ce plan d'évasion et de reconquête venait d'elle, ce qui était primordial pour s'assurer un minimum de contrôle sur elle, il se comportait en fidèle serviteur désirant seulement aider au moment où elle en avait besoin tout en soufflant les idées et les plans à son oreille, ainsi il pouvait la manipuler dans l'ombre sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive.

Alors qu'il réfléchissait, une petite silhouette se découpa à la fenêtre et dans un bruissement de plumes un faucon atterrit sur le rebord. Surpris, le général tourna la tête en direction de l'arrivant ailé avant de sourire en découvrant le parchemin sur son dos, porteur d'un ruban particulier dévoilant l'identité de l'expéditeur. Il s'agissait d'un rapport de la princesse sur les mouvements de sa flotte. « Je vois qu'elle prends très à cœur ce petit jeu de cache-cache avec son frère, remarqua-t-il en son for intérieur. Elle en fait peut-être un peu trop, enfin peu importe, les dégâts collatéraux sont les bienvenus. » Termina-t-il avec un large sourire. Parfait, tout était parfait. Il lui restait juste à laisser le temps faire les choses.

* * *

« Dans combien de temps est-ce qu'on arrive ? Demanda Toph, toujours aussi peu à l'aise avec les moyens de transport autres que ceux impliquant un contact avec le sol. Si ça continue je vais devenir vraiment aveugle après autant de temps sans toucher la terre. »

Comprenant qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une nouvelle plainte de la part du jeune maître, personne ne prit la peine de lui répondre, après tout, ce n'était que la quatrième demande depuis leur départ il y avait environ une heure mais le compteur frôlait la centaine si on prenait en compte la veille. Cependant personne ne lui reprochait son impatience car tout le groupe savait que c'était sa manière de gérer la tension qui régnait sur chacun d'entre eux. En effet, cela faisait deux jours qu'ils avaient quitté Makapu en direction du nord sans avoir croisé le moindre navire pouvant appartenir à la flotte d'Azula. Ils s'étaient arrêtés la veille dans un village – si ça vous intéresse, il s'agit du village de Jeong-Jeong – où on avait signalé la présence d'Azula mais, en réalité, les villageois avaient seulement vu passer la flotte au large en direction du nord. Le Gaang avait donc dû y passer la nuit avant de partir aux aurores et ils volaient désormais en direction du pôle nord, peu éveillés et, surtout, serrés. Eh oui, le dirigeable était tombé en panne et n'avait pas pu décoller au moment de partir, les sept amis s'étaient donc retrouvés tous ensemble sur le dos d'Appa malgré les réticences de Mai.

Les heures passèrent, trop lentement du point de vue d'une certaine aveugle, et le Gaang survolait désormais la grande mer qui s'étendait entre le royaume de la terre et la tribu de l'eau du pôle nord alors qu'à leurs côtés le soleil entamait sa descente vers l'océan. Chacun d'entre eux commençait à ressentir d'innombrables crampes à force de rester assis.

« Oh bon sang, se plaignit Sokka, je ne savais même pas que j'avais des muscles ici. » Sa remarque fit sourire ses amis, quelle que soit la situation, il ne perdait jamais son sens de l'humour et, pour une fois, ils allaient en avoir besoin. Finalement, le temps se refroidit radicalement tandis que la mer se recouvrait de nombreux icebergs qui se dressaient comme des dents au dessus des flots. Les crampes devinrent de lointains souvenirs pour les sept amis qui se resserrèrent pour échapper au froid mordant puis, enfin, la silhouette familière de la tribu de l'eau du pôle nord se découpa de l'horizon devant eux.

« Regardez ! S'écria Aang. On y est ! »

A ces mots, les membres du Gaang frigorifiés relevèrent soudainement la tête et se précipitèrent à l'avant de la selle pour contempler l'impressionnante cité de glace. A première vue, elle semblait encore parfaitement intacte, mais en y regardant de plus près, on pouvait apercevoir des impacts sombres, probablement laissés par des boulets de catapulte de la nation du feu. Il n'y avait pas de doute, Azula et sa flotte étaient passés par là. Le groupe se pressa donc en direction de la ville mais, alors qu'ils s'approchaient, deux navires surgirent de derrière un iceberg, visiblement la flotte d'Azula avait encerclé la ville. Soudain, le plus près des deux tira une salve de boulets enflammés dans leur direction. Appa parvint à éviter les deux premiers mais le troisième se dirigeait dangereusement vers eux, heureusement, Aang savait parfaitement gérer les attaques comme celle-ci et se servit de sa maîtrise de l'air pour dévier le boulet.

« Ça sent le roussi par ici, remarqua Sokka calmement. Je propose qu'on se sorte de là tout de suite ! Termina-t-il beaucoup moins calmement.

-Du calme Sokka, le rassura sa sœur, on est hors de portée maintenant. Je crois que cette fois on va avoir le droit à un combat digne de ce nom, continua-t-elle cette fois à l'attention de son petit-ami.

-Il semblerait, répondit ce-dernier en essayant de cacher sa mine sombre.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? Lui demanda Katara en entourant son cou de ses bras, visiblement le jeune nomade ne pouvait pas se cacher d'elle.

-Rien, répondit machinalement Aang en fuyant le regard de sa petite-amie. Ce n'est rien.

Katara prit le visage de l'Avatar dans ses mains et le tourna vers elle avant de demander :

-Tu t'en veux encore pour ce qui s'est passé à Yu Dao ?

Aang détourna le regard et le jeune maître de l'eau comprit qu'elle avait vu juste, elle soupira et serra son ami dans ses bras.

-Ce n'était absolument pas ta faute, susurra-t-elle à son oreille, et pareil pour quand tu as perdu le contrôle, tu devrais plutôt voir les choses du bon côté, tout est rentré rapidement dans l'ordre. A ces mots, elle se pencha vers son visage et l'embrassa passionnément.

-Vous auriez pu attendre d'être seuls, déclara Sokka derrière eux en les faisant sursauter.

-Moi je les trouve trop mignons, dit Suki en donnant un coup de coude à son petit-ami rabat-joie. »

Aang et Katara rougirent et se retournèrent vers la ville qui défilait désormais dessous eux tandis que ses habitants les acclamaient au passage.

Le Gaang se posa dans la grande cour devant la grande demeure du chef où maître Paku avait l'habitude de donner ses leçons de maîtrise de l'eau, actuellement, ce dernier se trouvait dans la tribu de l'eau du pôle sud où il aidait à reconstruire. Très vite, les sept amis furent entourés par de nombreux citoyens venus souhaiter la bienvenue au groupe de l'Avatar alors que, de son côté, Toph se retrouvait face à un problème de taille.

« Mais, commença-t-elle avec un air horrifié, mais il n'y a que de la glace ! Vous m'avez amenée sur un gigantesque glaçon !

-On a dit qu'on allait au pôle nord, répondit Zuko en soupirant. Tu t'attendais à quoi, à une superbe étendue d'herbe et de fleurs à perte de vue avec des jolis petits arbres partout ? Eh bien non, ici il n'y a que ça, de la neige et de la glace.

On pouvait aisément sentir à son ton que lui non plus n'était pas ravi d'être là.

-Mais comment je vais faire pour combattre ? Continua la jeune aveugle en ignorant Zuko. Et comment je vais faire pour simplement voir et me diriger ? »

Les autres se regardèrent en grimaçant, elle marquait un point, ils n'avaient absolument pas pensé à cet aspect du problème. Il fallait rapidement trouver une solution. Pendant qu'ils se creusaient la tête, et que Toph tentaient désespérément de se diriger et de marcher, le chef de la tribu vint à leur rencontre.

« Avatar Aang, déclara-t-il solennellement, c'est un grand plaisir et un immense honneur de vous avoir à nos côtés, nous sommes soulagés de voir que notre message de détresse soit parvenu jusqu'à vous.

-Et nous, répondit Aang en s'inclinant, nous sommes soulagés de voir que cette cité est encore debout.

-En parlant de ça, intervint Sokka, pouvez-vous nous faire un rapport complet sur la situation ?

-Je te reconnais bien là, lança une voix derrière le chef, toujours prêt à te jeter sur une occasion de briller après que les vrais soldats aient fait le travail.

La voix appartenait à un jeune homme nommé Hahn, le même jeune homme autrefois promis à la princesse Yue. Il s'avança vers eux et remarqua Suki aux côtés de Sokka.

-Je vois que tu as rapidement oublié la princesse, continua-t-il en esquissant un sourire. Tu n'as pas traîné…

-Hahn ! Le coupa le chef. Un peu de respect voyons, ils nous ont déjà sauvés une fois et s'apprêtent à le refaire.

-La tribu de l'eau du pôle nord n'a pas besoin d'eux pour sa défense, grommela ce-dernier. Et encore moins d'un incapable qui se cache derrière le nom de l'Avatar ! Termina-t-il en pointant son doigt en direction de Sokka.

-Mais pour qui te prends-tu ? Lança Suki en prenant la défense de son ami.

-Laisse Suki, déclara Sokka d'un ton si sérieux qu'il surprit tous ses amis. Ça ne sert à rien de discuter avec ce bon-à-rien.

Il se tourna vers le chef et poursuivit :

-Donc, pouvez-vous nous faire un rapport sur la situation ?

-Bien sûr, répondit-il visiblement tout aussi surprit par l'attitude de Sokka, suivez-moi à l'intérieur, dit-il en faisant signe au Gaang d'entrer dans l'immense bâtiment.

-Attendez ! Lança Hahn. Tu crois sérieusement que je vais rester sans rien faire après que tu m'aies insulté ? Je vais te prouver ton incompétence en te défiant dans un duel.

-Hahn, contesta le chef, il suffit…

-Peu importe, le coupa Sokka, puisque apparemment c'est le seul langage qu'il comprenne, alors j'accepte.

-Sokka, commença Suki, c'est inutile.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, répondit-il, ce ne sera pas long. »

Il décrocha de son dos le fourreau de son sabre et s'avança vers une zone libre qui servait de ring. Hahn le suivit en attrapant une machette au passage. Les deux se positionnèrent chacun à une extrémité alors qu'autour d'eux la foule se massait pour voir le combat. Hahn était un habitué des petits combats organisés dans le genre, il n'avait en revanche pas l'habitude de les perdre, aussi il tardait aux spectateurs de le voir pulvériser son adversaire.

« Bien, déclara Hahn, les règles sont simples, tout est permis et le vainqueur est celui qui désarme le premier son adversaire. »

Il s'inclina avant le combat et Sokka fit de même. Finalement l'arbitre, qui se trouvait être le chef, annonça le début du match alors que Hahn souriait en pensant à toutes ses stratégies pour humilier au maximum son adversaire. Ce qui suivit le début du match fut si bref que seuls les spectateurs les plus aguerris purent saisir ce qui se passait devant leurs yeux, en un instant Sokka avait pris une puissante impulsion vers l'avant et s'était propulsé juste devant son adversaire qui avait tenté de lui porter un coup, sans succès car Sokka l'avait rapidement contourné avec des mouvements précis et efficaces et se trouvait désormais dans son dos. Il faucha les jambes de son adversaire qui s'effondra tout en gardant en main sa machette, puis, grâce à un coup minutieusement calculé, il frappa de sa lame le manche de l'arme de Hahn en lui faisant lâcher prise. L'arme vola avant de finir dans la main de Sokka qui menaça son adversaire au sol des deux armes.

La foule se tut instantanément alors que le chef prononçait :

« Le… Le match est terminé, le vainqueur est Sokka.

-Parfait, commenta Sokka en lâchant la machette et en rentrant son sabre dans son fourreau. Maintenant on va pouvoir revenir à nos affaires n'est-ce pas chef ? Termina-t-il en se dirigeant vers le palais. »

Toujours bouche-bée, les autres membres du Gaang le suivirent, tous, sauf un – ou plutôt une – qui pestait derrière.

« Eh ! S'impatienta Toph. Vous m'avez oubliée ? Je vous rappelle que je ne vois rien du tout !

-Ah oui, se souvint Aang, chef, nous avons besoin de vous, lança-t-il à l'attention d'Arnook qui, à l'entente de son nom, sortit de sa stupeur pour se tourner vers le jeune Avatar.

-Que puis-je faire pour vous aider ?

-Notre amie Toph ici présente, poursuivit Aang, est aveugle et se dirige grâce à sa maîtrise de la terre, alors…

-Ah, le coupa Arnook, oui, je connais la particularité de Miss Beifong, ne vous inquiétez pas nous pouvons tenir notre conseil autour de l'oasis des esprits, il y a de la terre là-bas, quant au déplacement, je vais faire venir une nacelle et des porteurs.

-Merci beaucoup, répondit l'Avatar, soulagé. »

Sur ces mots, ils se dirigèrent vers l'arrière du palais où se trouvait l'oasis alors que les porteurs tentaient de convaincre la jeune aveugle réticente de monter dans la nacelle. Finalement, Toph céda et le Gaang put se rendre au complet sur la petite parcelle de terre couverte d'herbe verte, cependant tout en évitant Sokka visiblement d'humeur massacrante. Une fois arrivés, ils s'assirent en rond autour d'une table qui avait été amenée par des serviteurs et sur laquelle avait été disposées des cartes.

« Alors voici comment ça se présente, commença le chef, nous savons que les navires d'Azula sont disposés derrières ces icebergs, continua-t-il en indiquant plusieurs positions sur la carte, mais nous ne connaissons ni leur nombre ni leur position exacte, et il y en a peut-être d'autres.

-Eh bien, ironisa Toph, vous êtes très informés.

-La situation est très mauvaise, poursuivit Arnook en ignorant le commentaire du maître de la terre, nous n'avons aucune idée de leur plan ni même si ils vont nous attaquer.

-En effet, répondit Sokka gravement, la seule option à l'heure actuelle est de préparer la défense et d'attendre…

-Chef ! Le coupa un messager qui surgit précipitamment. Chef, la flotte ennemie est passée à l'assaut, ils nous envoient tout ce qu'ils ont !

-Comment ? S'écria ce-dernier. Mais pourquoi maintenant ?

-Je pense que notre arrivée a dû précipiter leur passage à l'action, répondit Aang en se levant, suivit par ses amis, sauf Toph qui avait compris qu'elle ne servirait à rien.

-Dans ce cas on va se faire un honneur de les accueillir, lança Katara en se frottant les mains.

-Toph, tu peux maîtriser le métal n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Sokka.

-Ben oui, répondit cette dernière avec une légère touche de mépris dans sa voix. Pourquoi ?

-Je viens d'avoir une idée, poursuivit-il, les navires de la nation du feu sont bien faits de métal ?

-Mais bien sûr ! S'écria Toph en comprenant où son ami voulait en venir. Enfin on retrouve le vrai Sokka, termina-t-elle en le frappant brutalement sur l'épaule, ce qui le fit gémir.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, les coupa Zuko qui visiblement n'avait pas compris exactement où Sokka voulait en venir, je pense que cette fois on va avoir un combat bien plus acharné.

-Peu importe, répondirent en cœur Mai et Suki tout en sortant leurs armes, tous ensemble on peut s'en charger. »

Sur ces mots, le Gaang se précipita vers les murailles de la ville où le combat allait bientôt débuter.

 **Eh ben, il est long celui-là. Bon, en ce qui concerne les horaires de publication, normalement on revient aux dates habituelles maintenant que les périodes trop chargées sont derrière moi, en plus, j'espère profiter au maximum de mes vacances pour peut-être m'avancer sur la fic.**

 **Enfin, dans tous les cas, à la semaine prochaine pour la suite !**


	12. Chapitre 12 : La bataille du grand Nord

**Désolé ! Je sais, j'avais promis que je sortirais plus de chapitre en retard, mais il était fini hier soir, promis. Seulement, je me suis endormi avant de le poster...**

 **Bon, on reste à peu près dans les mêmes longueurs pour ce chapitre, c'est d'ailleurs le premier depuis un certain moment qui ne dépasse pas le précédent en longueur. Beaucoup plus d'action que d'habitude dans ce douzième chapitre, mais vous verrez ça par vous-mêmes, voilà !**

 **...Les trucs habituels ici... machins, machins...**

Chapitre 12 : La bataille du grand Nord

Lorsque Aang et ses amis arrivèrent en vue de la muraille, le spectacle qui les attendait sur place les laissa bouche bée. Pour la première fois depuis le grand siège conduit par l'amiral Zhao, et seulement la deuxième fois dans l'histoire de la cité, les murs étaient tombés et l'armée adverse entrait en masse dans la ville en détruisant les constructions au passage. Les maîtres de l'eau tentaient tant bien que mal de repousser l'envahisseur, mais ils étaient bien trop inférieurs en nombre, la situation était désespérée. Mais le Gaang ne comptait pas baisser les bras pour autant.

« Aang ! L'interpella Sokka. Je pars avec Toph pour mettre en action notre plan, occupez-vous de ceux qui rentrent dans la ville.

-D'accord, répondit Aang, sans chercher à connaître la nature de leur plan, il valait mieux ne pas savoir avec les plans de Sokka… »

A ces mots, Sokka entraîna Toph vers le palais tandis que les cinq autres s'avançaient en direction de la brèche dans la muraille. Les dégâts étaient importants, mais les réparations ne seraient qu'une simple formalité pour les fils de l'eau, le vrai problème actuellement résidait dans l'avancée inarrêtable des légions d'Azula. En profitant de l'avantage de leur discrétion, le groupe contourna la colonne pour prendre en tenaille l'armée entre eux et les maîtres de l'eau. Ils demeurèrent dissimulés quelques temps avant de fondre sur la marée de soldats. A coup de flammes, de bourrasques, de gerbes d'eau et de couteaux, ils mirent hors de combat une dizaine de soldats qui, surpris par l'attaque soudaine, n'avait pas eu le temps de se défendre. Leurs camarades en revanche purent riposter, mais face aux maîtrises avancées des membres du Gaang, ils étaient quelque peu désarmés. Le groupe remonta ainsi la colonne petit à petit, gênés par les ennemis venant de derrière eux qui débarquaient encore des navires.

« Il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose contre ces bateaux, lança Zuko tout en assommant un adversaire, sinon on peut dire adieu à tout espoir de victoire.

-Je sais, répondit le jeune Avatar d'un ton agacé, mais que veux-tu qu'on fasse au juste ?

-Je n'en sais rien, avoua le seigneur du feu, mais on doit essayer d'agir. »

Au même moment, un rugissement retentit au milieu du champ de bataille. Reconnaissant sans aucune difficulté l'identité du responsable de ce cri, Aang leva la tête vers le ciel où il découvrit rapidement ce qu'il cherchait.

« Appa ! S'écria-t-il soudainement. »

En effet, haut dans le ciel, le bison volant filait à toute allure avec, à son bord, Sokka et Toph. Les deux étaient partis mettre leur petit plan à exécution et se dirigeaient maintenant à vive allure vers la flotte adverse.

« Il était temps qu'on arrive, remarqua Sokka en découvrant au sol le reste du Gaang entouré par les soldats débarquant de plus en plus nombreux des navires. La situation est tendue en bas, termina-t-il à l'attention du jeune maître de la terre derrière lui qui se cramponnait à la selle sans oser regarder le sol trop lointain pour elle, en proie au vertige. »

Bien entendu, il n'obtint pas de réponse de son amie malade. Il dirigea donc Appa vers les navires sombres et menaçants alignés dans la baie, crachant de la fumée par leurs grandes cheminées et déversant des troupes et des engins de siège par leur entrée semblable à une gueule ouverte. Le spectacle était à la fois impressionnant et terrifiant. Sokka vola à basse altitude tout en évitant les boulets qui volaient dans leur direction.

« Maintenant ! Cria-t-il à Toph lorsqu'ils survolèrent les navires. »

Cette dernière sauta, non sans soulagement, du dos d'Appa et atterrit sur le pont d'un navire situé à l'arrière de la flotte et un large sourire s'étira sur son visage alors que ses pieds retrouvaient enfin une surface ferme qu'elle pouvait manier à sa guise, du métal. Tout d'abord surpris de l'arrivée de la jeune fille qui semblait être tombée de nulle part, les soldats restèrent un instant immobiles, puis, lorsqu'ils se rendirent compte que l'intruse demeurait immobile, ils décidèrent de passer à l'action et de s'en débarrasser au plus vite. Malheureusement pour eux, Toph observait dans les moindres détails tout ce qui l'entourait grâce à sa maîtrise du métal, elle voyait donc les deux hommes l'approcher sans aucun problème. Soudain, alors que les gardes s'étaient avancés à seulement quelques mètres, la jeune aveugle se retourna brusquement et les fit voler par-dessus le pont du bateau. A la grande joie de Toph, les cris des deux infortunés baigneurs donnèrent l'alerte et le pont fut rapidement envahi par des dizaines de soldats prêts à en découdre, un amuse-gueule pour le maître de la terre. Sans perdre une seconde, Toph se recouvrit d'une armure de métal comme elle l'avait déjà fait il y avait un an de cela, sur un dirigeable de la flotte personnelle d'Ozai. La première réaction de ses adversaires fut bien entendu un mélange de frayeur et d'étonnement, aucun d'eux n'avait jamais vu la maîtrise du métal en action, et seulement peu en avait entendu parler. Finalement, ils se comportèrent en bons soldats et laissèrent de côté leurs peurs pour défendre le navire, une cause perdue. En effet, une fois dans un de ses deux milieux de prédilection, Toph était presque invincible, et ce n'était pas une vingtaine de maîtres du feu qui allaient contrarier ses plans. L'affrontement fut très bref, à vrai dire, il s'agissait plus d'une exécution que d'un combat, et le monstre de métal fut rapidement vidé et coulé alors que l'auteur de ce désastre pour l'armée d'Azula passait au suivant.

De son côté, Sokka regarda avec satisfaction le bateau s'enfoncer dans les profondeurs sombres de la mer polaire. Son plan avait marché à la perfection et les bateaux tomberaient désormais les uns après les autres, il était très peu probable que quelqu'un dans cette armée puisse faire face à la jeune aveugle en manque d'action. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à retourner venir en aide à ses amis encerclés. Il se dirigea donc vers la muraille, mais un boulet arriva dans leur dos et brûla Appa au ventre. En proie à la douleur, le bison volant se posa dans l'eau pour la soulager, au grand désarroi de Sokka, qui se trouvait désormais au milieu de l'eau à l'écart de la bataille. Comprenant que son vieil ami n'irait pas plus loin pour l'instant, il lui indiqua de rester éloigné avant de prendre son courage à deux mains et de sauter dans l'eau pour nager jusqu'à la berge. Une fois sur la berge, frigorifié et épuisé, le jeune guerrier dut faire face à un nouveau problème de taille, il se trouvait au beau milieu d'un large groupe d'ennemis, qui se tournèrent vers lui en l'entendant s'extirper de l'eau.

« Oh non… Soupira-t-il. Bon très bien les gars, on va dire que je suis avec vous et que vous allez m'emmener jusqu'à la muraille, dit-il sans conviction, tout en attrapant de sa main le fourreau de son sabre. »

Bien entendu, personne ne répondit, tous dégainèrent leurs épées ou préparèrent des flammes. Sokka avait déjà compris que, pour s'en sortir, il allait devoir combattre beaucoup d'adversaires, beaucoup trop. Ayant appris auprès de maître Piandao que l'effet de surprise était très important pour décider l'issue d'un affrontement, il s'élança d'un bond en avant et dégaina son sabre. Avant que les premiers soldats aient pu réagir, ils étaient au sol tandis que Sokka continuait sa pénible avancée en mettant hors d'état de nuire les soldats sur son chemin. Inexorablement, il avançait en direction de la muraille, qui semblait de plus en plus accessible à chaque pas. Entraîné et galvanisé par ses capacités surpassant de loin chaque soldat de l'armée d'Azula, il oublia un des fondements de l'entraînement de son maître, à tout moment rester concentré sur chaque potentiel adversaire, découvrir les forces et les faiblesses de chacun pour éviter de se faire surprendre. Alors qu'il avançait de plus en plus vite, Sokka fut soudainement arrêté par un homme arrivant de sa gauche, porteur d'un splendide sabre ouvragé. Surpris et désorienté, le jeune combattant entendit son agresseur déclamer :

« Je reconnais ton style de combat, tu as été entraîné par maître Piandao. Quelle coïncidence, poursuivit-il alors que les soldats s'écartaient des deux hommes en formant un cercle autour d'eux. Moi-même, j'ai été son élève, mais je dois avouer que j'ai rapidement quitté son enseignement, il était bien trop faible pour m'apprendre quoi que ce soit ! Termina-t-il accompagné par les rires de ceux qui se trouvaient être ses hommes, en effet il s'agissait d'un haut-gradé de l'armée qui avait décidé d'intervenir en voyant le jeune homme percer ses rangs sans aucune difficulté.

-Comment… Dit faiblement Sokka en se relevant péniblement.

-Pardon ? Demanda l'homme, qui se trouvait être encore plus arrogant que Sokka lui-même. Qu'as-tu dit ? On ne t'entend pas très bien. Dit-il, suivit une nouvelle fois par les rires des soldats.

-Comment oses-tu insulter mon maître ? Hurla soudainement Sokka en se jetant sabre à la main sur son adversaire, engageant de ce fait le duel. »

Surpris, le capitaine para difficilement le premier coup, mais ne se laissa pas avoir pour le second qu'il contra sans aucune difficulté avant de riposter avec férocité et adresse. Les soldats autour ne riaient plus désormais, chacun d'entre eux observait, impressionné, les échanges de coup que se portaient les deux duellistes. Le métal de leurs sabres brillait de milliers d'éclats argentés pour le capitaine et sombres pour Sokka. Entraînés par leurs mouvements, on avait l'impression que les deux hommes dansaient, une danse mortelle qui serait fatale à celui qui raterait le moindre pas. Ils poursuivirent leur ronde macabre, aucun d'eux semblant prendre l'avantage sur l'autre, pendant plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce que, prit de court par une puissante attaque venant du bas, Sokka vacille et perde son équilibre, s'écrasant une nouvelle fois au sol.

« Rends-toi à l'évidence gamin, tes faibles talents ne font pas le poids face à moi, comme ton maître, tu es un perdant, lança son adversaire, ce qui acheva de le mettre hors de lui. »

Sokka se releva et, dans un hurlement, se jeta une fois de plus sur le capitaine qui n'eut aucun mal à le repousser tant sa charge était vaine. Pour la troisième fois en plusieurs minutes, le jeune guerrier se retrouvait au sol, mais cette fois, sa raison lui revint et il repensa à son entraînement avec maître Piandao. Soudain, une idée germa dans sa tête, il attendit que son adversaire s'approche de lui avant de se saisir de son arme et de l'utiliser pour projeter de la neige – Il aurait préféré de la poussière, mais on fait avec les moyens du bord – droit dans ses yeux, l'aveuglant. Le capitaine poussa un grand cri de rage et frappa de son sabre l'endroit où se tenait Sokka, mais ce-dernier l'avait déjà contourné et profita de la cécité de l'officier pour lui porter un coup à la main, le faisant lâcher son arme avec un gémissement de douleur. Sokka mit alors fin au combat en portant un violent coup de l'anse de son arme à l'arrière du crâne de son adversaire qui s'effondra à son tour au sol. Exténué, Sokka releva la tête et découvrit qu'autour de lui les soldats sortaient leurs armes tout en se rapprochant de lui. Il soupira profondément, puis il reprit son avancée en direction de ses amis.

Pendant ce temps, Aang, Zuko, Katara, Suki et Mai se battaient toujours avec acharnement contre les ennemis qui semblaient être en nombre infini, même après avoir mis hors de combat maintenant des centaines de soldats, de plus en plus passaient la brèche et faisaient face au groupe. Malgré leur puissance et leurs talents au combat, la fatigue qui s'installait petit à petit diminuait l'efficacité des cinq compagnons qui peinaient de plus en plus à vaincre leurs adversaires. Cependant, ils devaient tenir et poursuivre le combat et ne pouvaient espérer de l'aide étant donné que les maîtres de l'eau de la cité étaient déjà fortement occupés avec les soldats qui s'y trouvaient. Le Gaang s'était regroupé en cercle afin de se protéger mutuellement et combattait avec beaucoup de difficulté leur infatigable ennemi.

« On ne va pas pouvoir continuer comme ça longtemps, lança Zuko. »

Personne ne lui répondit, tout le monde étant occupé à se battre tout en évitant les attaques, mais le seigneur du feu n'en attendait pas, c'était plus une remarque pour lui-même qui lui avait échappée qu'une déclaration. Épuisée par le combat, Katara commençait à avoir du mal à se battre, sa vision se troublait et ses projections d'eau se faisaient moins précis. Aang remarqua aussitôt que sa petite-amie était en difficulté et lui vint en aide immédiatement, les images du drame qu'il avait subi il y avait quelques jours défilant dans son esprit. Avec l'Avatar contraint de protéger son amie en plus, le cercle faiblit et les soldats resserrèrent leur étreinte un peu plus sur eux, profitant de la fatigue grandissante du groupe. La situation empirait encore et encore, bientôt ce fut au tour de Mai de vaciller tandis que les ennemis s'avançaient une nouvelle fois, enhardis par la faiblesse de leurs adversaires. Soudain, la glace émit un craquement retentissant alors que des fissures menaçantes couraient sur le sol qui se mit à trembler, puis, subitement, une énorme masse sombre et métallique s'écrasa avec fracas contre la berge, le navire amiral de la flotte. Emporté par son élan, le monstre de métal traversa sans problème la couche épaisse de glace et percuta violemment la muraille à gauche de la brèche qui s'effondra sur plusieurs mètres au contact de l'immense bateau. Le navire poursuivit sa course folle, rien se trouvant sur son chemin ne pouvant l'arrêter, et son passage eut pour conséquence de détruire une bonne partie des engins de l'armée d'Azula et de mettre en déroute beaucoup de ses soldats ainsi que de permettre au Gaang de se tirer de la situation, qui semblait pourtant désespérée, dans laquelle il se trouvait.

Pour comprendre comment un navire de cette importance avait bien pu se retrouver fonçant à toute allure vers la ville, il faut retourner quelques temps auparavant, auprès d'une jeune aveugle fortement occupée à couler des navires. Cela faisait un certain moment que Toph ne s'était pas autant amusée, en réalité la dernière fois remontait à la guerre. Lentement mais sûrement, de navire en navire, le maître de la terre détruisait avec joie les équipements de l'armée d'Azula. Même si elle ne rencontrait aucune résistance digne de ce nom, son travail prenait un certain temps étant donné le nombre important de bateaux dans la baie, et au bout d'une trentaine de navires coulés, la lassitude s'empara d'elle.

« Raah ! Même ça au final ce n'est pas drôle… Se plaignit-elle tout en achevant de couler un bateau de plus. »

Soudain, le navire sur lequel elle sauta attira son attention, il était deux fois plus gros que les autres et présentait une finition dorée sur l'avant et les côtés.

« Tiens, remarqua Toph, je crois que j'ai trouvé un gros poisson. »

Ravie par sa découverte, elle nettoya le pont de tous les ennemis avec beaucoup d'entrain et décida d'entrer. Elle parcouru les couloirs et les différentes salles du navire tout en se débarrassant des quelques ennemis qui se dressaient sur son chemin, et se dirigea vers les étages supérieurs où, pareil, elle ne trouva rien d'intéressant. Puis, à force d'exploration dans le monstre de métal, elle parvint jusqu'à la salle des machines où le timonier, en la voyant, l'attaqua. Malheureusement pour lui, une simple clé ne suffirait pas à vaincre le maître de la terre, il finit donc assommé sur ses commandes. Subitement, le navire prit une impulsion soudaine qui déstabilisa un instant Toph.

« Allons bon, se dit-elle, que se passe-t-il encore ? C'est le timonier qui a fait ça ? »

En effet, la prise soudaine de vitesse était due au timonier, mais ce n'était pas volontaire. En percutant le panneau de commande, le système s'était endommagé et fonctionnait maintenant à plein régime sans pouvoir être arrêté. Le navire fonça donc à travers la baie en frappant plusieurs autres navires devant lui et poursuivit sa route en direction de la muraille qu'il percuta de toutes ses forces. Malgré l'impact violent, il ne s'arrêta pas et continua jusqu'à la muraille intérieure qui finalement le stoppa avec l'aide de dizaines de maîtres de l'eau.

Tout le monde avait arrêté de se battre pour regarder passer le navire amiral lancé dans sa course folle, et quand il s'arrêta, les soldats comprirent que la bataille était perdue, ils se précipitèrent donc vers les bateaux encore intacts et partirent. Finalement, Sokka parvint à rejoindre le groupe qui aida Toph à s'extirper des restes du navire amiral échoué, tous étaient soulagés de leur pénible victoire principalement due à Toph qui fut acclamée malgré ses réticences. La seconde bataille du nord s'acheva avec très peu de pertes, les plus gros dégâts étant ceux causés par le passage du navire amiral qui seraient réparés par les maîtres de l'eau.

Pour le Gaang, ce fut probablement une des journées les plus difficiles depuis qu'ils sont ensemble, et, à l'approbation de tous, une journée de repos ne serait absolument pas de refus.

 **Et un chapitre de plus terminé, un ! Bon, normalement le prochain il sort à l'heure. Bon, je n'ai pas beaucoup de choses à vous dire, portez-vous bien, continuez de lire et d'apprécier ce que j'écrit (à la sueur de mon front ;p) et puis... à la semaine prochaine !**

 **Oh, j'avais oublié, si jamais vous voyez que le chapitre n'est pas encore sortit alors qu'il devrait, n'hésitez pas à me bombarder de MP pour que je réagisse un peu :)**


	13. Chapitre 13 : tribulations d'une aveugle

**Ok, tout d'abord, je m'excuse très fortement pour ce mois de hiatus, j'ai eu des complications plus un léger manque d'inspiration...**

 **Je sais qu'après mon dernier chapitre j'avais dit que désormais je sortirais mes chapitres à temps... Autant dire que c'était particulièrement loupé pour cette fois.**

 **Peu importe, sans plus attendre je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre qui s'est fait attendre, disons-le. Cette semaine, Black-Out est sous le signe de la terre, vous l'aurez compris, on va se focaliser sur une certaine aveugle dans ce chapitre.**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture et si ça vous amuse, imaginez que les disclaimers sont là -**

Chapitre 13 : Tribulations d'une aveugle

Toph Beifong n'était pas le genre de fille fragile, sensible et superficielle, sa cécité de naissance lui ayant interdit tout attrait pour les apparences. Au lieu de cela, elle s'apparentait plus à un guerrier barbare et violent coincé dans un corps de gamine – à qui on aurait tout de même donné une éducation plus que décente – qui ne désire qu'une chose, ne jamais s'ennuyer. Malheureusement, la famille richissime et immensément puissante dans laquelle elle avait grandi ne permettait pas l'évasion et comportait toutes sortes de règles et obligations horriblement ennuyantes. Bien entendu, elle avait sauté sur l'occasion que lui avait présenté Aang lorsqu'elle l'avait rencontré et voyageait désormais partout autour du monde en tant que héros de la grande guerre. Mais il y avait eu un prix à cela, et ce prix était les relations avec ses parents qui ne comprirent pas les motivations et les envies de leur fille, fragile et délicate à leurs yeux. Cela faisait désormais plus d'un an, plus d'un an qu'elle ne les avait pas vu.

Malgré tout, les pensées du jeune maître n'était absolument pas tournées vers sa famille à l'heure actuelle, étant donné qu'elle se trouvait dans la situation qu'elle détestait le plus au monde : à plusieurs kilomètres au dessus du sol, sur le dos d'Appa. « Mais qui a eu l'idée de monter sur ces monstres ? » Râla-t-elle sans lâcher le rebord de la nacelle, seul rempart entre le sol relativement ferme de la selle et le vide qui s'étendait sans limite derrière. Devant elle, Toph entendait ses amis discuter joyeusement de la dernière bataille, une victoire totale. Une fois encore, elle ne comprit pas comment ils pouvaient être si détendus alors qu'au moindre faux mouvement de l'énorme bison volant ou à la moindre rafale de vent trop puissante, tout le monde passerait par-dessus bord. Leur calme la sidérait.

Pendant les heures qui suivirent, la jeune aveugle ne cessa de demander autour d'elle l'heure d'arrivée ou de forcer le groupe à s'arrêter pour ne pas faire une crise d'angoisse en plein vol, ce qui eut pour effet d'énerver particulièrement le reste du Gaang. Cependant, même en sachant qu'elle était la seule et unique responsable de la mauvaise humeur grandissante de ses amis, Toph ne se sentit en aucun cas gênée, au contraire, elle était soulagée. Aucun d'entre eux n'était désormais plus joyeux qu'elle, les choses reprenaient leur cours normal, du moins celui qui l'était pour la jeune fille.

C'est dans cette atmosphère pesante que le groupe continua son trajet en direction du nord jusqu'à atteindre un village côtier en fin de journée. Épuisés par le voyage, Toph put enfin se détendre lorsque ses pieds entrèrent en contact avec le sol ferme et solide du rivage, alors que le village et les terres avoisinantes s'offraient à sa vision. Sans s'attarder sur les discours de bienvenue des villageois, la jeune aveugle partit découvrir le petit port, savourant lentement chaque centimètre carré de murs, toits, sols ou quais qui se situaient autour d'elle. Elle s'attarda quelques instants au bord d'un quai, observant le soleil se coucher sur la mer, ou du moins imaginant le soleil sombrer dans les eaux. Elle n'avait jamais pu voir le soleil, ce-dernier lui était donc totalement inconnu et les seules représentations qui subsistaient dans sa tête était les dessins en relief que sa mère lui avait achetés. Toph soupira, elle repensait à ses parents pour la deuxième fois aujourd'hui, serait-elle devenue nostalgique ? Elle fit mine de repousser ces pensées inutiles d'un geste de la main et recommença à marcher au bord de l'eau.

Soudain, elle sentit approcher un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Ne sachant pas comment réagir face à cet homme qui ne semblait pas être une menace, Toph décida de ne plus bouger et d'attendre qu'il agisse le premier.

« Eh bien jeune fille, lança-t-il d'une voix mielleuse, ces quais ne sont pas un endroit sûr pour quelqu'un de ton âge, surtout pour une aveugle.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que je ne peux pas me défendre, répondit-elle piquée au vif.

-Oh mais voyons, inutile de t'énerver, dit-il calmement, je ne désire pas te faire du mal Toph Beifong.

Toph sursauta en entendant les mots prononcés par l'inconnu. « Comment sait-il ? » Pensa-t-elle.

-Que savez-vous de moi ? Cria-t-elle à l'homme en prenant position.

-Simplement que tu es une petite fille qui vaut beaucoup d'argent, et que tes parents paieront une jolie somme pour te libérer. »

Un large sourire s'étala sur son visage, c'était le meilleur travail qu'ont lui ait jamais confié. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire c'était capturer une pauvre gamine aveugle et seule, avec à la clé des millions en or pur. Malheureusement pour lui, son commanditaire n'avait pas cru bon d'enquêter un minimum sur la cible et avait ainsi largement sous-estimé la jeune aveugle. Alors que le kidnappeur s'approchait vers sa proie en préparant dans ses mains une corde et un bâillon, la proie en question ne resta pas immobile et sans défense comme prévu, elle enfonça violemment ses pieds dans le sol dur du port et d'un geste de la main, envoya un gros rocher se fracasser contre son adversaire qui vola à travers la rue et s'écrasa au sol où il resta immobile, perdu dans ses rêves de richesse.

« Pff... Souffla Toph de déception. Il en valait même pas la peine. »

Particulièrement irritée par l'ennui immense que lui procurait sa ''visite'' du village, la jeune aveugle décida de retourner auprès de ses amis, se disant qu'après tout, ça ne pouvais pas être plus barbant. Elle ne savait bien entendu absolument pas à quel point elle se trompait...

« Mais comment vous avez fait pour survivre pendant que j'étais pas là ? » Se plaignit-elle plusieurs minutes après, alors qu'elle avait rejoint le groupe aux festivités. Devant eux, l'ancien du village – âgé de plus d'un siècle – s'était lancé dans un périlleux discours pour son âge qui, d'après le reste du Gaang, durait depuis une bonne demi-heure et n'était pas prêt de se finir.

« Toph ! Protesta Katara. Un peu de respect, c'est une personne âgée voyons !

-Raah… D'accord maman, répondit l'aveugle d'un ton largement sarcastique. »

Toph entendit son amie soupirer et grommeler, ce qui eut pour effet de lui soutirer un sourire tandis que le vieil homme poursuivait son interminable discours.

Après avoir malgré tout survécu à la terrible soirée, et après s'être avachie sur son lit dans l'auberge du village, le jeune maître de la terre fut contrainte une nouvelle fois de retourner sur le dos d'Appa le lendemain. Encore une fois, le voyage ne fut intéressant que pour ceux qui voyaient encore, c'est à dire tout le monde sauf elle. Après plusieurs heures de trajet, et après avoir – d'après le reste du groupe – survolé de splendides paysages, Toph sentit son estomac et sa gorge se dénouer alors qu'Appa descendait progressivement vers le sol.

« Où est-ce qu'on est cette fois ? Demanda-t-elle en se relevant pour la première fois depuis leur départ.

-Si ma mémoire est bonne, commença Aang pour lui répondre, nous sommes aux alentours du village de Haru.

-Tiens, remarqua Toph, ça fait longtemps qu'on ne l'a pas vu.

Le Gaang acquiesça avec nostalgie tandis que la jeune aveugle continuait :

-J'espère que cette fois on aura un peu d'action, parce que je commence à m'ennuyer.

-Pour une fois, lança Sokka, je suis bien d'accord avec elle, on va finir pas rouiller.

-Mais regardez-moi ça, souffla Katara, de vrais gamins.

-Non, protesta Zuko, ils ont raison. J'en ai marre de cette inactivité, j'ai aussi besoin d'action.

-Allons bon, s'étonna Katara, toi aussi tu t'y mets ? Aang, lança-t-elle à son petit-ami, toi qui es pacifiste, dis-leur que ce serait bien mieux qu'on ne croise aucun ennemi.

-Eh bien… Commença le jeune moine. Je dois avouer que je m'ennuie un peu aussi.

Voyant qu'elle ne recevait aucun support de ses amis, le maître de l'eau abandonna :

-Très bien… Dans ce cas nous nous battrons. »

Alors que le groupe poursuivait sa discussion, Toph décida de partir devant dans le but de saluer Haru la première et de s'occuper des ennemis seule, mais une fois sur place, la déception s'empara d'elle, il n'y avait absolument aucun ennemi dans les parages et pour couronner le tout, elle ne sentait la présence de Haru nulle part.

Frustrée, elle s'assit en tailleur, les bras croisés. Lorsque ses amis la découvrirent dans cette position, ils comprirent que Katara avaient finalement eu raison, et qu'ils ne se battraient pas aujourd'hui. Mais, ne sachant pas si le village se portait bien, le Gaang partit s'enquérir de sa situation auprès des habitants.

Ils furent bien entendu reçus comme des rois par les villageois qui préparèrent immédiatement un repas pour le groupe et des chambres. Alors que le soleil se couchait lentement dans le ciel, les sept amis discutaient avec le chef du village, le père de Haru – qui se trouvait en expédition dans les différents villages du royaume de la terre pour raviver la tradition de la maîtrise de la terre.

« Comme je vous le disais, poursuivait Tyro à l'attention du groupe, notre village a été pris d'assaut il y a quelques jours par une petite flotte, mais nos maîtres ont réussi à la repousser sans subir de pertes.

-Et vous êtes sûr qu'ils n'auront pas envie de revenir, tenta Sokka, disons, bientôt ?

-Sokka ! Protesta Katara en frappant son frère sur l'épaule. Pense aux autres avant de penser à toi !

-Mais on sait jamais, se plaignit-il en se frottant l'épaule, je ne veux que leur sécurité.

-Bien sûr... répondit sa sœur en lui lançant un regard glaçant.

-Donc, reprit Tyro en coupant la dispute, je vous remercie du fond du cœur d'être venus, mais vous devriez vous rendre ailleurs, où vos services seront plus utiles.

-Dans ce cas, répondit Aang, nous partirons demain matin, et merci pour votre hospitalité. »

Les deux hommes se courbèrent en guise de salut et Toph soupira devant cette inutile et ennuyeuse forme de politesse, mais personne ne l'entendit et le Gaang quitta la chaumière du chef du village, guidés par sa femme, pour se rendre dans une maison inoccupée où ils préparèrent quelques couchettes – sauf pour Toph qui préféra s'allonger sur le dur et rassurant sol rocheux, à l'extérieur.

Le lendemain, Toph fut, pour une fois, la première à se réveiller au chant des coqs, de très bonne heure. La raison pour laquelle l'habituelle dormeuse s'était réveillée n'était autre que le fait d'un certain oiseau. En effet, un des coqs du village avait eut la merveilleuse idée de se percher au sommet de la ''tente'' érigée par la jeune aveugle grâce à sa maîtrise de la terre. Bien entendu, le jeune maître n'était pas de très bonne humeur, et passa tout le temps qu'il fallut au reste du groupe pour se réveiller à réclamer aux villageois un poulet rôti pour le voyage. Finalement, Toph se calma alors que ses amis sortaient un à un de la cabane. Chacun d'eux semblait – à leur attitude ou leur démarche – avoir bien dormi. La jeune aveugle observa ses amis alors qu'ils s'approchaient d'elles, et remarqua rapidement que l'un d'entre eux manquait à l'appel.

« Où il est Aang ? Demanda-t-elle avec nonchalance à Katara qui s'approchait d'elle en s'étirant.

-Il était fatigué, répondit cette-dernière après avoir bâillé, il a dit qu'il nous rejoindrait bientôt. »

En effet, alors qu'elle disait ça, la porte de la cabane s'ouvrit et un Avatar assez peu réveillé sortit de l'ouverture. Aussitôt, l'aveugle remarqua une différence chez le jeune homme qui la troubla.

« Dis tête de flèche, commença-t-elle sur un ton interrogateur, c'est quoi ce que tu as mis sur ta tête ? »

Le groupe s'étonna de la question de Toph et se retourna vers l'intéressé qui, tout autant étonné, levait sa main jusqu'au sommet de son crâne. Un court silence suivit tandis que l'information remontait progressivement. Finalement, ce fut Katara qui brisa le silence :

« Aang, dit-elle en souriant, tu as des cheveux.

-Ouah... Continua Sokka. J'avais oublié à quoi tu ressemblais avec des cheveux.

-Moi je ne l'avais jamais vu avec, renchérit Zuko.

-Oh non, soupira Aang, j'ai oublié de me raser. »

En effet, cela faisait désormais presque deux semaines que le groupe avait quitté la nation du feu à la poursuite d'Azula, et le jeune homme n'avait pas trouvé le temps de se raser le crâne, ce qu'il faisait d'ordinaire régulièrement. Une fine couche de cheveux recouvrait désormais son cuir chevelu, colorant légèrement le dessus de sa tête en brun foncé.

« Bon, commença-t-il, eh bien je vais aller me raser...

-Non ! Le coupa brutalement Katara en faisant sursauter ses amis. S'il-te-plaît, ça me rappelle de bons souvenirs de te voir avec des cheveux, garde-les comme ça, implora-t-elle, au moins jusqu'à ce qu'on attrape Azula. »

Devant l'insistance de son amie, Aang céda et accepta de laisser pousser ses cheveux encore un peu, ce qui fit sourire Toph, qui voyait désormais son ami comme une ''tête-de-flèche-velue''.

Après que la nouvelle capillarité du jeune nomade ait quitté les conversations et que le groupe eut fini de manger, ils remontèrent sur le dos d'Appa, au grand dam de la jeune aveugle qui se maudit d'avoir trop mangé au petit-déjeuner alors que le bison s'élevait rapidement dans le ciel, emportant ses passagers avec lui, toujours trop loin de la terre ferme.

Le voyage se déroula exactement comme les précédents pour Toph, le temps passait et elle n'avait absolument rien d'autre à faire que s'accrocher désespérément au rebord dans l'espoir de ne pas tomber. De nombreuses heures passèrent avant que le bison volant ne daigne redescendre vers ce qui se trouvait être leur destination. Sans cacher son soulagement, Toph sauta la première de la selle lorsqu'Appa se posa. Elle atterrit fermement sur le sol, savourant les contours des alentours se révélant à ses pieds, avant de se figer nette. Autour d'elle se dessinait un paysage étrangement familier, elle se concentra une nouvelle fois, puis se mit à trembler en découvrant une ville à quelques centaines de mètres de là, une ville qu'elle connaissait dans ses moindres détails, une ville qui l'avait vue grandir et où elle avait laissé une profonde amertume et un certain ressentiment, sa ville natale, Gao Ling.

 **Bon, je dois avouer que j'ai un peu rush certaines parties du récit, mais c'était pour la bonne cause, je n'avais vraiment pas envie de repousser encore une fois ce chapitre.**

 **Pour le prochain, j'ai décidé de passer Black-Out en bimensuel (un toutes les deux semaines) pour alléger un peu mon travail, du coup à dans deux semaines et surtout, n'hésitez pas à poster une review, ça fait toujours plaisir et ça m'encourage à écrire.**

 **Et un dernier ajout avant de partir, j'ai mis à jour mon profil, maintenant il ressemble à quelque chose. J'ai aussi rajouté un aperçu de mon avancée sur le chapitre en cours, donc vous pouvez aller voir où j'en suis dessus.**


	14. Chapitre 14 : La colère d'un père

**Tout d'abord : re-désolé pour le retard, j'ai encore eu des semaines un peu compliquées. Mais bon, bientôt les vacances et il était temps ! Je vais essayer d'écrire plusieurs chapitres pendant les deux semaines.**

 **Sinon, rien de particulier à dire pour ce chapitre, vous découvrirez par vous-mêmes. Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 14 : La colère d'un père

« Que se passe-t-il Toph ? »

La voix inquiète de Katara tira la jeune aveugle de ses pensées, elle remarqua alors que ses amis l'avaient rejointe. Elle se tourna lentement vers son amie et répondit :

« Pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas prévenue que nous nous rendions ici ?

Katara comprit alors ce qui tracassait la jeune fille, et s'apprêta à la rassurer lorsque son frère prit la parole :

-Mais tout le monde le savait pourtant, dit-il d'un air étonné, toutes les destinations étaient marquées sur la carte à Yu Dao. Tu étais là et je t'ai même vue hocher de la tête.

-Réfléchis un peu espèce d'idiot ! Répondit violemment Toph en agitant sa main devant ses yeux. Pour moi c'était un bout de papier posé sur une table, rien de plus.

-Ah oui c'est vrai...

-Peu importe, le coupa sa sœur avant de prendre affectueusement les mains de l'aveugle. Je sais que c'est dur pour toi de revenir ici après tout ce temps, mais n'oublie pas que nous sommes là pour t'aider si tu as besoin de nous.

-C'est bon ! Lança Toph en dégageant ses mains de celles de son amie. Je ne suis pas une gamine et, aux dernières nouvelles, tu n'es toujours pas ma mère. »

A ces mots, elle partit comme une furie dans la direction opposée de la ville, laissant Katara et le reste du groupe seuls avec Appa. Le jeune maître de l'eau soupira devant l'immaturité de son amie et se plaignit une nouvelle fois auprès des esprits qui l'avaient désignée comme ''mère'' de cette bande de gamins irresponsables. Les six amis jetèrent un dernier coup d'œil dans la direction de la jeune aveugle, puis, comprenant qu'il lui faudrait un certain temps pour se calmer et mettre ses idées au clair, prirent la direction de l'imposante cité devant eux.

Gao Ling était une ville particulièrement prospère qui, malgré sa position géographique peu avantageuse, avait réussi à entretenir des relations commerciales importantes avec le reste du continent. La richesse de la cité, principalement due au commerce abondant, s'expliquait par la présence de la branche principale de la famille Beifong, la famille la plus riche des quatre nations. Les Beifong habitaient Gao Ling depuis aussi longtemps qu'il était possible de s'en souvenir, certain disaient même qu'ils l'avaient fondée, et que leur richesse en découlait. L'actuelle génération était composée de Lao et Poppy Beifong, ainsi que de leur fille unique, Toph. Malheureusement, cette-dernière avait disparu en laissant ses parents inquiets. En effet, la surprotection de ces-derniers les avait empêché de voir le talent de leur fille pour la maîtrise de la terre, au lieu de cela, ils ne voyaient que sa cécité.

Ce matin-là n'était pas un matin particulièrement inhabituel pour les Beifong, une flotte inconnue avait attaqué la ville, mais l'armée de garnison l'avait facilement repoussée, aucun problème ne pouvait venir de ce côté. Lao profitait donc du calme actuel pour se reposer dans son immense demeure tandis que son épouse se promenait dans les jardins, tous aussi immenses. Rien ne se passait, rien ne pouvait se passer.

« Parfait. » Pensa-t-il en laissant échapper un de ses rares sourires.

Soudain, alors qu'il se sentait glisser progressivement dans le sommeil, un garde fit irruption dans la pièce.

« Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Lao, fortement irrité.

-Pardon de vous déranger Monseigneur, commença le garde tout en s'inclinant, mais nous avons appréhendé un groupe d'individu qui pourraient vous intéresser.

-Je croyais vous avoir dit que je ne m'occupais ni des malfrats ni des vole...

-Il s'agit de l'Avatar sire. » Le coupa le garde.

A ces mots, Lao bondit sur ses jambes et prit la direction de sa salle de réception, oubliant même de punir le garde qui avait osé lui couper la parole. Après presque deux ans, il allait enfin pouvoir se retrouver face à celui qui avait enlevé sa fille chérie, et cette fois il ne s'échapperait pas.

 _Une demi-heure plus tôt..._

Le Gaang actuellement réduit d'un de ses membres marchait donc en direction de Gao Ling qui se dressait devant eux, avec l'espoir de ne rencontrer aucune gigantesque flotte conduite par une princesse déchue folle. Derrière eux, de plus en plus loin, Toph se déchaînait toujours contre les collines et les rochers, et la géographie du secteur avait dû changer plusieurs fois.

Le groupe atteignit la ville rapidement et les six amis furent alors soulagés de ne voir aucune trace de la flotte d'Azula, enfin ils auraient l'occasion de se détendre quelques temps dans une cité n'ayant pas été partiellement détruite au préalable.

« Vous ne trouvez pas que ça remémore des souvenirs, lança alors Katara en brisant le silence, ensemble à voyager de ville en ville, tout en échappant à la nation du feu.

-Ouais, renchérit Sokka, sauf que cette fois, aucun soldat ne viendra essayer de nous capturer.

Au même moment, un groupe de garde arriva devant le groupe et l'un d'eux s'exclama :

-Regardez ! C'est l'Avatar !

-Tu as raison Sokka, continua Aang, maintenant les gardes m'acclament quand ils me voient.

Le jeune Avatar fit alors un grand sourire en voyant s'approcher les hommes en uniforme, puis le fit disparaître lorsque ces-derniers encerclèrent le Gaang l'épée à la main.

-A priori, souffla Sokka aux autres, ce n'est pas normal. A moins qu'il s'agisse de leur façon de t'acclamer.

-Je n'ai pas l'impression qu'ils comptent parmi tes fans, dit Katara à son petit-ami. »

En effet, depuis la fuite de Toph, Aang était considéré comme hors-la-loi à Gao Ling en tant que kidnappeur de la fille unique des Beifong. Le groupe fut donc emmené, malgré les protestations de ses membres, devant Lao, chef de la famille Beifong, et sa femme.

Les gardes qui les conduisaient à destination les firent entrer sans ménagement dans la salle principale du domaine où les parents de Toph attendaient.

« J'exige des explications ! S'emporta Zuko. Savez-vous que vous venez d'arrêter sans aucun motif le seigneur du feu ? Relâchez-moi immédiatement si vous ne voulez pas en subir les conséquences !

-Vous êtes bien loin de votre nation, jeune seigneur. Répondit Lao. Votre titre ne signifie rien chez moi et vous voyagiez avec un criminel recherché, ce qui fait de vous un hors-la-loi.

-Comment ? Vous osez...

-Capitaine, le coupa son interlocuteur, veuillez je vous prie conduire ce bruyant énergumène dans une cellule.

-Parce-que vous pensez que je vais me laisser faire ? Commença Zuko en préparant des flammes dans ses mains. Eh bien sachez que je n'en ai pas l'intention.

Il se préparait à repousser les gardes s'approchant de lui lorsque Mai prit son bras et lui dit :

-Ça ne sert à rien de se battre, il vaut mieux se laisser faire et régler ça diplomatiquement. »

A ces mots, Zuko se calma et laissa les soldats l'emmener, non sans mauvaise volonté. Un lourd silence s'instaura dans la pièce lorsque le jeune seigneur du feu la quitta, les maîtres de la maison s'étaient tus tandis qu'aucun membre du Gaang n'osait prendre la parole. Finalement, Lao brisa le silence pesant d'une voix grave et solennelle :

« Avatar Aang, vous avez été amené ici pour expier vos crimes envers la cité et envers moi. Avez-vous quoi que ce soit à dire pour votre défense ?

-Eh bien, commença maladroitement le jeune moine, tout d'abord j'avoue ne pas connaître la nature de mes crimes, donc si vous pouviez rappeler les, euh... Charges ?

-Vous vous moquez de moi ? Explosa l'intéressé. Vous avez enlevé ma pauvre fille et vous osez prétendre ne pas connaître les raisons de votre présence ici ?

-Enlevé votre fille ? Mais nous n'avons jamais enlevé votre fille.

-Il a raison, renchérit Katara, votre fille nous a suivis de son plein gré.

-Mensonges ! S'emporta le père de Toph. Ma fille n'aurait jamais suivi une bande de voyous mal-élevés et violents tels que vous, c'est une jeune fille calme et particulièrement fragile !

Sokka ne put résister en entendant ces mots et pouffa de rire en repensant aux ravages que la ''jeune fille calme et fragile'' était en train de causer dehors.

-Écoutez-moi, tenta alors Katara, je sais que c'est dur à accepter, mais votre fille n'est pas fragile, c'est un véritable roc, et c'est même le meilleur maître de la terre que j'ai jamais rencontré. Elle a besoin de liberté, vous devez la laisser agir comme elle le souhaite.

Pendant un instant, une lueur passa dans le regard de Poppy, qui sembla alors réaliser qui était vraiment sa fille, mais Lao coupa le fil de ses pensées en s'écriant :

-J'en ai suffisamment entendu ! Gardes ! Emmenez-les ! »

Sans un mot, et sans se préoccuper de leurs plaintes, les soldats se saisirent des cinq amis et les conduisirent auprès de Zuko dans une grande cellule.

Pendant ce temps, la ''jeune fille fragile'' qui s'était calmée après avoir détruit la moitié des collines se sentait désormais très seule et avait décidé de prendre son courage à deux mains. Tout en évitant les patrouilles qui l'auraient reconnue sans problème, la jeune aveugle se dirigea vers la résidence familiale en sondant les alentours à la recherche de ses amis. Elle fouilla toute la demeure des Beifong grâce à ses sens, sans succès. Surprise, Toph élargit son champ de recherche à l'ensemble de la ville et parvint finalement à détecter leur présence dans un tout autre endroit, le poste de garde, et plus précisément dans une cellule. « Je suppose que mon cher Père ne les a pas accueillis les bras ouverts. » Pensa-t-elle avant de comprendre que ce serait à elle de les sortir de là. Toph soupira, les plans de sauvetage ce n'est pas vraiment son truc, d'autant plus qu'elle comptait bien rester incognito, ce qui peut se montrer difficile lorsque l'on fait s'évader six prisonniers bien gardés.

Après de longues minutes à se creuser la tête dans l'espoir d'en tirer un plan valable, la jeune fille abandonna et décida d'agir comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire, c'est-à-dire foncer dans le tas et réfléchir éventuellement après. Elle se dirigea donc vers les prisons tout en restant à distance des soldats. Une fois sur place, un nouveau problème se posa: Rentrer dans la prison et se rendre jusqu'aux cellules était particulièrement aisé, mais trois soldats, prêts à donner l'alerte au moindre mouvement, gardaient la cellule dans laquelle étaient enfermés les membres du Gaang. La réflexion et la patience n'ayant jamais figuré parmi les qualités du jeune maître de la terre, elle fit bien évidemment ce qu'il y avait de plus simple et rapide, se jeter sur les soldats et tenter de les assommer le plus vite possible.

Dans la cellule, Aang s'était lancé dans un long, et pénible, discours sur la non-violence – à savoir qu'il était inutile de tenter de s'échapper – lorsqu'un des gardes s'écrasa contre les barreaux, propulsé par un pan de terre en mouvement. L'Avatar mit aussitôt fin aux souffrances de ses amis qui se précipitèrent aux barreaux et découvrirent une jeune fille en train d'assommer les gardes en manipulant la terre.

« Toph ! S'exclama Katara alors que la jeune fille en question envoyait au sol le dernier garde. Tu es revenue !

-J'ai hésité à vous laisser pourrir ici, répondit-elle d'un ton espiègle tout en s'affairant à casser les barreaux, mais après avoir pesé le pour et le contre, j'ai remarqué que vous étiez parfois utiles.

-Seulement parfois ? S'indigna Sokka. Je me demande comment tu te serais débrouillée sans nous.

-Probablement bien mieux, répliqua rapidement Toph en terminant d'ouvrir la porte. Dépêchez-vous, il faut partir avant qu'ils ne remarquent ce qu'il se passe. »

Sans dire un mot, les membres du Gaang acquiescèrent et suivirent la jeune aveugle. Malheureusement, et malgré les précautions de la jeune fille, un quatrième garde avait été alerté par le raffut et avait alors donné l'alerte. En un instant, la prison avait été encerclée par des dizaines de soldats, et le Gaang dut se rendre.

Lao Beifong était à la fois énervé et particulièrement heureux, énervé car un garde l'avait une fois de plus dérangé dans sa propre demeure et heureux car ce garde lui avait annoncé qu'ils avaient empêchés une tentative de fuite de l'Avatar et son groupe et qu'ils avaient en prime capturé leur complice. Désormais les pénibles, mais néanmoins nécessaire, procédures judiciaires iraient bien plus vite étant donné qu'ils avaient été pris la main dans le sac. Le chef de la famille Beifong se laissa donc guider par le soldat vers la prison, impatient de pouvoir enfin condamner durablement ce maudit criminel qui se cachait derrière son masque d'Avatar. A vrai dire, il commençait même à douter de sa qualité d'Avatar, sa faible maîtrise de l'air n'était peut-être qu'un tour, et puis, en y réfléchissant, personne ne pouvait vivre cent ans tout en conservant son apparence de douze ans. Son esprit vagabonda à l'évocation de cette idée, il s'agissait sans aucun doute d'un imposteur, le cycle de l'Avatar avait été rompu à la mort de l'Avatar Roku.

Perdu dans son rêve éveillé, il ne remarqua pas qu'ils étaient arrivés à destination, et ne vit pas non plus le garde s'approcher de lui avec hésitation.

« Seigneur, commença-t-il lentement, il faut que je vous prévienne que...

-Qu'y a-t-il ? Demanda sèchement Lao qui était sortit de ses pensées. Eh bien, répondez !

-Il y a comme qui dirait un léger problème avec le complice de l'Avatar.

-Quoi ! Il s'est enfuit ?

-Non, non ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est juste que vous risquez d'être surpris...

-Rien ne peut plus me surprendre aujourd'hui, le coupa Lao avant de s'engouffrer dans la prison. »

Il marcha jusqu'à la nouvelle cellule dans laquelle on avait enfermés les sept hors-la-loi, prêt à énoncer son jugement pour enfin dévoiler la vérité au monde, puis se figea en apercevant le complice. Un unique mot s'échappa de sa bouche :

« Toph. »

La jeune aveugle avait bien entendu sentit arriver son père bien avant qu'il pénètre dans la prison et s'était ainsi résignée à le rencontrer, comprenant qu'elle ne pourrait pas l'éviter cette fois. Elle attendit donc patiemment qu'il arrive jusqu'à eux, et retint son souffle lorsqu'il fut à portée de vue. Un silence suivit l'arrivée de l'homme, et après un instant qui lui sembla durer des heures, un mot retentit faiblement dans la pièce, son prénom. Surprise, Toph sursauta et relâcha son souffle à l'entente du mot qui sortit de la bouche de son père. Près de deux ans après sa fugue, et malgré tous ses différents avec ses parents, entendre son père l'appeler par son prénom lui procurait toujours autant de réconfort. Une larme roula doucement sur sa joue, tandis que son père se tournait vers le garde en ordonnant :

« Libérez-la.

-Monsieur, vous êtes sûr de vouloir...

-J'ai dit libérez-la ! Le coupa précipitamment Lao.

-A vos ordres. »

Lao se retourna vers sa fille, avec lui aussi les larmes aux yeux, puis la prit dans ses bras lorsque ses menottes se détachèrent. Il serra très fort sa fille retrouvée, qui comprit alors que quelque-chose n'allait pas.

« Pourquoi n'as-tu pas libéré les autres ? Demanda-t-elle à son père.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, répondit-il d'une voix douce, tu n'as plus à les suivre, tu peux enfin retourner à une vie calme qui convient mieux à une jeune fille comme toi.

-Quoi ? S'exclama-t-elle en se libérant de l'étreinte de Lao. Mais Père, je ne veux pas de cette vie ! J'ai suivi Aang parce que j'en avais marre et que je voulais vivre comme je le souhaitais !

-Assez ! S'énerva-t-il en saisissant les épaules de sa fille. Je ne sais pas ce que ces fous t'ont fait croire, mais maintenant c'est fini, tu rentres à la maison ! »

Sans lui laisser le temps de protester, il prit Toph par la main l'entraîna vers la sortie, laissant le Gaang seul avec les gardes.

« C'est moi ou les retrouvailles ne se sont pas très bien passées ? Ironisa Sokka.

-Sans blague, soupira sa sœur. Au moins, maintenant on sait où trouver Toph, constata-t-elle.

-Je te rappelle, madame le génie, que nous sommes toujours attachés ici, répondit Sokka, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, cette information ne nous sert à rien.

-Ça ce n'est pas un problème, intervint soudain Aang, n'oublie pas que la moitié d'entre nous sont des maîtres.

-Ne vous avisez pas de tenter quoi que ce soit, gamins ! S'exclama un des gardes lorsqu'il comprit que ses prisonniers parlaient ouvertement de s'enfuir. Le premier qui essaie de...

Un rocher le percuta entre les omoplates et mit fin à sa phrase. Un instant plus tard, les deux autres soldats s'effondraient aussi sans un bruit, et le Gaang se relevait en se frottant les poignets à l'endroit où se trouvaient leurs menottes.

« Bon, commença Zuko que son séjour en cellule n'avait absolument pas calmé, j'imagine que vous êtes contre le fait que je brûle l'ensemble de la ville.

-Tu imagines bien, lui répondit Aang avant de se tourner vers les autres. Je pense qu'il est temps d'avoir deux mots avec Monsieur et Madame Beifong. »

Le groupe acquiesça et prit la direction de la sortie, sans savoir que dehors, les choses s'étaient légèrement compliquées.

 **Ahaah, que se passe-t-il donc ? Vous le serez... eh bien bientôt, normalement.**

 **J'en profite au passage pour remercier Pxuline d'avoir follow mon histoire, c'est très gentil à toi :)**

 **Donc, à la prochaine pour la suite des aventures du Gaang !**


End file.
